Truth? This is it!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Berjalan sejauh mungkin dengan cahaya menyinari, selalu ada bayangan yang mengikuti bukan? seperti apa bayangan yang mengikutiku selalu? WARNING : Fic GaJe, Abal, PHP (lho kok?), DLL. OC INSIDE, MARY SUE AKUT. DLDR ya
1. Author's Note

Minna! sebelum baca fic nya, ada dikit perubahan.. yah meski awalnya gak terlalu disinggung di chap awal

tapi entar pasti disinggung kok!

sebenarnya, setelah berunding cukup lama, akhirnya Henna saya tentuin pair tetapnya

_kenapa bukan Shiva? toh di profil dibikin si Shiva pairnya_.

sebenarnya dari awal, saya pun ikutan bingung siapa bakal jadi pair Henna

jadi sengaja nulis Shiva buat ngecoh beberapa readers dn authors

alhasil pair asli Henna itu tak lain dari saint phoenix, Ikki.

Ikki memang sudah saya jadiin kandidat (?) pairnya

tapi datang pula kawan saya diam" post fic hasil colongan (?)

dia tak lain dari L. Lawliet Ryuzaki-kun. sebenarnya sih gak keberatan juga kalau fic ku dipinjem

cuman fic yg di publishnya salah T_T

fic itu memperkuat pairnya Henna dgn Shiva pdhl aku sendiri juga lom tentu toh!

err.. jadi inti dari note gaje ini, Henna ganti pair dari Shiva ke Ikki.

Chiaki(anak Henna) papanya juga Ikki!

well, itu aja deh...

maaf kalo memang rada ngejutin.. aku jdi author rada hebat juga yah? *gubrak!


	2. Kembar Hasegawa!

**Truth? This is it.**

Fic yang saya buat, untuk menceritakan semua hal tentang Henna. Beberapa misterinya belum terkuak, jadi silahkan baca!

Disclaimer: Aku sama sekali tak memiliki hak atas Saint Seiya. Karena uda jelasnya saya sendiri belon lahir waktu saint seiya terbit XD

Warning: fic jelek, typo(harapnya ga ada), Gaje, OOC, de-el-el.

.

.

* * *

_Someone's POV_

_Aku tak ingat masa laluku. Lembaran yang mampu kuingat hanya mulai dari sejak pertama kalinya aku mulai latihan. Aku diangkat sebagai pimpinan pulau pelatihanku karena mereka berkata bahwa akulah reikarnasi seorang Archangel. Malaikat utama._

_Mau tak mau, aku harus hidup dengan itu. Meski itu artinya seorang bocah berumur 4 tahun memegang komando seluruh pulau itu. Meski itu artinya aku akan ditimpakan dengan berbagai latihan sulit. Meski artinya aku harus bertahan dengan simbol aneh di dadaku._

_Simbol aneh? Ya itu benar. Aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya, tapi aku sudah terbiasa karena simbol ini menempel di dadaku sejak aku lahir. Meskipun aku pemegang komando tertinggi, bukan berarti aku takkan dijauhi. Oleh warga setempat dan saint-saint pelatihan lainnya._

'_Pergi kau, anak haram!'. 'Mentang-mentang kau pemimpin pulau ini, kau saja masih bocah!' ' Apa ada yang bisa diharapkan darimu?!'. 'Mati saja, dasar penipu!'. 'Archangel suci takkan sudi bereikarnasi di tubuh hina dirimu!'. Bukankah itu perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan?_

_Yang dekat denganku hanyalah para pelayan setiaku serta guruku yang baik. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Siapa juga yang mau tinggal dengan anak pembawa sial dan berkepribadian ganda? Mataku sebelah berwarna merah dan aku bisa berganti kepribadian saat-saat genting. Wajar aku dianggap sosok aneh._

_Aku ini sosok yang tak berguna bukan? Namun mereka yang mendukungku tetap percaya padaku. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, maka aku berlatih. Dalam waktu singkat, indera ke-8 dapat kuraih. Aku menggapai cloth mistis dan tetap memegang komando untuk beberapa saat._

_Kemudian aku meminta izin untuk kembali ke tempat asal dimana mereka menemukanku. Sebuah panti asuhan kecil di India. Rasanya takut kalau aku akan diasingkan setelah sampai disana, namun 180 derajat berbeda dari pemikiranku._

_Selain para penjaga panti asuhan, anak-anak disana sangat menyayangiku. Mereka senang bermain denganku dan bahkan mereka memuji warna mataku yang unik. Sungguh keluarga yang menyenangkan. Namun satu hal membuatku jadi penasaran._

_Sebuah foto lama. 3 orang anak tercetak di foto itu. Sepasang kembar (laki-laki dan perempuan), dan satu lagi seorang bayi. Mereka berkata kalau akulah si bayi itu. Kedua kembar itu.. kakakku? Aku mendiamkannya karena tak mengerti, namun masih saja aku penasaran. Siapa mereka?_

_Tapi mengingat tugasku sebagai seorang pemimpin, aku harus kembali ke pulau secepat mungkin. Sesampai disana, aku kembali memegang komando meski beberapa orang tetap kasar denganku. Meskipun begitu, entah kenapa anak-anak serta beberapa orang dewasa lain ada yang akrab denganku. lebih baik daripada semua jadi musuhku._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, seorang lelaki yang memiliki cloth berwarna emas mendatangiku. Dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Virgo Shaka, saint Athena dari sanctuary. Pope nya menyuruhnya untuk berpatroli disekitar pulau ini. Tentu aku mengizinkannya._

_Setelah berbincang beberapa kali, kami jadi akrab. Terkadang kami bertukar kisah. Tentang diriku yang dibenci dan tentang dirinya yang seorang titisan Buddha. Aku kagum mendengarnya. Meski dia sudah kembali ke Sanctuary, kami masih tetap berhubungan melalui surat dan telepati._

_Tak lama kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan membawaku tinggal bersamanya. Pertama kali melihatnya, aku seperti melihat versi diriku yang dewasa. Model rambutnya serta warna pirangnya mirip denganku, kedua matanya yang biru mirip sekali dengan warna mata kiriku._

_Hampir saja kukira dia saudaraku. Tapi kalau dipikir itu tak mungkin. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Aku baru pertama kali itu melihat sosoknya. Aku baru pertama kali itu menjadi saudarinya. Iya kan? Shaka-nii. Kakakku._

_END OF POV_

* * *

Henna asik-asik melamun sementara Mitsuki sudah nyengir licik dibelakangnya. Diambil langkah-langkah pelan, dan...

"Mitsuki-chan, tolong jangan kejutin aku." Sahut Henna tiba-tiba.

Malah Mitsuki yang menjerit terkejut sampai terpeleset. Henna jadi sweatdrop menyaksikan adegan malang itu.

"Aku yang mau kagetin kok aku juga yang menjerit?" ratap Mitsuki.

"Salah sendiri kok!" Balas Henna sweatdrop. "Omong-omong, jarang-jarang Mitsu-chan kemari. Ada urusan ya?"

"Nggak kok. Cuman berkunjung aja, rombongan Seiya-kun yang ngajak tuh." jawab Mitsuki.

Henna ber-ooh ria lalu kembali melamun tentang masa lalunya. Mitsuki jadi sebal sendiri karena dikacangin. Pipinya digembungin, posisinya gonta ganti, matanya dikedip-kedipin, garuk-garuk kepala dan sebagainya, Henna masih saja tidak memperhatiin.

"Kalo mau bayangin si Ikki nanti aja dong! Henna-chan gak seru deh!" protes Mitsuki.

"Eeh?! Buat apa juga aku bayangin Ikki-san?" seru Henna dengan rona di pipinya.

Mitsuki senyum senang. "Henna-chan kok masih panggil dia pakai embel-embel '-san' sih? Nggak '-kun' aja? Gituan kok kaku amat?" goda Mitsuki.

"KAMI NGGAK PACARAN, MITSU-CHAN!" Teriak Henna.

Henna jadi sadar sendiri lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Mitsuki juga terdiam. Terjadi kesunyian antar mereka berdua sampai Mitsuki angkat bicara lagi.

"Tadi aku gak ada bilang pacaran tuh.. Jangan-jangan Henna-chan uda pacaran sama Ikki ya?! Cieee! Selamat yah! Kapan traktirnya?"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, MITSU-CHAAAAN!"

* * *

_Sementara itu.._

Seorang lelaki berjalan menyusur lorong, dan membuka pintu besar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dan berlutut dihadapan seseorang yang tak lain dari atasannya.

"Kau yakin 'dia' tinggal di area itu?" tanya seorang sosok, duduk di sigasana,

"Saya yakin, tuan. Cosmonya sama persis seperti yang engkau gambarkan. Dialah yang engkau cari."

"Kerja bagus, Azazel. Seperti yang kuharapkan dari yang terkuat diantara 7 lainnya. kirimkan yang lain untuk membawanya kemari." Perintahnya.

"Akan segera kulaksanan, Tuan."

"Ingat, jangan sampai dia terbunuh. Kehormatan untuk membantainya hanya boleh dilakukan untukku." Jelas sosok itu lagi.

"Saya mengerti tuan." Antek itu bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan tuannya tersenyum licik.

.

.

_Kembali ke kuil Virgo.._

"Ya deh, ngaku! Kata Marin-san dan Shaina-san, itu katanya pedekatean. Kalo pacaran nunggu dia nembak aku. Puas?" Henna ngalah ke Mitsuki.

"Hehe! Kalau gitu cepetan pacaran! Biar aku dan yang lain ditraktir!" pinta Mitsuki.

"Mitsu-chan ada-ada aja. Gak pakai pacaran sama dia, aku hayuh-hayuh aja kok traktir kamu." Ujar Henna.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi kan nggak ada serunya." Balas Mitsuki.

Persimpangan langsung muncul di dahi Henna. Alhasil Mitsuki kena jitakan ringan. Bukannya menyudahi, tapi Mitsuki lagi-lagi menggoda Henna.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

Sepasang kembar cewek dan cowok berjalan disekitar Athens. "Permisi pak. Apakah kau tahu dimana arah Sanctuary?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Sanctuary? Aku tak yakin kalau hal itu nyata atau tidak, tapi kudengar-dengar letaknya arah sana." Jawab pria yang ditanyai.

Kedua orang itu berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan, tapi karena kurang yakin mereka kembali bertanya. Kali ini ke orang asing yang berjubah.

"Permisi, apakah anda tahu letak sanctuary?" tanya pemudi itu.

"Hmm? Apa yang kau inginkan dari sana?" tanya orang asing, lebih tepatnya seorang wanita.

"Adik kami tinggal disana, kami ingin menjemputnya." Jawab pemudi itu.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Michiyo. Hasegawa Michiyo." Jawab pemuda itu.

'_Bukannya itu adik si saint virgo?'_ Batin wanita itu. "Baiklah, kuantar kalian."

Keduanya tampak puas dan mengikuti wanita itu. Setelah melewati jalan, tanjakan, portal dan sebagainya, akhirnya tujuan mereka terdatangi dan wanita asing itu membuka jubahnya. Wanita asing itu tak lain dari Shaina sendiri.

"Nah, tujuan kalian sekarang adalah kuil virgo. Tapi sembarang orang tak boleh dekat sih.." Shaina berpikir sejenak. "Ah, ikut aku."

Shaina menyamarkan mereka dengan pakaian ala calon saint dan juga sebuah topeng untuk si pemudi. Meski dia sempat menolak dengan alasan 'Agak jadul'. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil Aries.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai sini. Mintalah pada penjaga kuil ini untuk mengantarmu." Kemudian Shaina melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kuil itu.

"Sanctuary yah? Gede amat tempat ini!" seru pemudi itu . Beberapa orang yang lewat melihatnya dengan heran.

Pemuda yang bersamanya jadi kelabakan. "Miki! Baru sampai sudah bikin malu kamu!" hardik pemuda itu.

"Apaan sih?! Aku gak salah kan kalau tempat ini besar?! Dasar Mikio bodoh!" seru Miki.

"Kok aku sih yang bodoh?!" tanya Mikio gak terima.

Keduanya tetap adu mulut sampai berjalan. Mereka gak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di kuil aries. Mu hanya bisa bengong, gak tau mau ngapain.

"Se.. selamat siang?" sapa Mu.

Mikio dan Miki terhenti sebentar dan langsung balas menyapa. Meskipun mereka sudah malu tingkat dewa.

"_Gomenasai._ Saudara kembarku terkadang bisa bawel. Jelas Miki.

Miki langsung mendapat glare dari Mikio. "Apaan?! Elo kok yang mulai!" seru Mikio gak terima.

Alhasil perang mulut tersulut lagi. Mu ingin melerai tapi melihat begitu dahsyatnya(?) pertarungan itu, Mu hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

"A.. Anoo.. Apa kalian ada perlu kemari?" tanya Mu sambil memberanikan dirinya, karena takut kena tonjokan dari Miki yang tampaknya super galak.

"Ah, kami ingin mencari adik kami. Kabarnya dia tinggal disini." Jelas Mikio.

Mu tampak heran. "Adik? Kalau saya boleh tahu, namanya siapa ya?" tanya Mu.

"Namanya Hasegawa Michiyo." Sahut Miki riang.

'_Hasegawa Michiyo? Bukannya itu Henna? Bukannya Henna itu adik Shaka?'_ batin Mu.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau saya antar kalian ke dia?" tawar Mu.

Keduanya setuju. Mu melaksanakan teleportasinya dan mengantarnya beserta kedua orang asing itu ke kuil Virgo.

"Kalau boleh saya tanya, nama kalian siapa? Kalian kembar ya? Penampilan kalian sama persis." Sahut Mu.

"Ah, benar. Saya Hasegawa Miki." Ujar Miki.

"Saya Hasegawa Mikio, senang bertemu tuan.." ujar Mikio.

Mu tersenyum lalu mengantar mereka kedalam kuil Virgo. Mitsuki yang masih tengah merdeka(?) menggoda Henna, melihat Mu dengan kembar Hasegawa.

"Mu-san? Mereka siapa ya?" tanya Henna.

Belum sempat Mu angkat bicara, Miki beraksi duluan dan memeluk Henna sekuat tenaga(wow!)

"Michi-chaaan! Aku rindu bangeet! Lama banget kita pisaah!" seru Miki.

"Mi.. Miki!" seru Mikio super malu.

Mitsuki dan Mu sweatdrop ditempat. "Siapa mereka, Mu?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Katanya nyari si Henna kok." Jawab Mu.

"Henna-chan nampaknya gak kenal tuh." ujar Mitsuki.

"Itulah aku herannya." Balas Mu.

Mikio langsung menjitak kepala Miki. "Miki, ayo ikut aku sebentar!" Mikio menarik paksa tangan Miki keluar kuil.

"Sakit banget lho, Mikio!" bentak Miki.

"Hush, diam aja deh! Gue tanya aja dulu sama elu! Emangnya umurnya berapa waktu dia dibawa ke pure island?!" tanya Mikio.

"Hmm, waktu dia 2 tahun kan?... ups.." Miki jadi malu sendiri. "Gimana dia ngingat kita kalo dia masih bayi ya?" gumam Miki.

"Ya uda! Makanya itu!" seru Mikio.

Tanpa disadari, Henna, Mitsuki dan Mu melihat-lihat drama antara kembar Hasegawa. Miki dan Mikio terdiam sebentar menatap Henna yang kebingungan.

"Maafkan kalau kami kurang sopan." Miki menunduk minta maaf.

Henna tersenyum ramah. "Tak apa. Etto, kalian masuk saja dulu. Mungkin aku bisa mendengarkan alasan kedatangan kalian."

Henna dan yang lain melangkahkan kaki mereka kedalam kuil virgo. Seperti biasa, Henna yang ramah tentu menyediakan teh dan kue untuk tamu-tamu dan teman-temannya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, sebenarnya tak apa. Asalkan kami sudah memberi tahumu saja." sahut Miki. "Kami kembar Hasegawa. Aku Miki dan saudaraku ini Mikio. Waktu itu kau masih kecil jadi tak ingat apapun, tapi kami ini kakakmu."

Mitsuki dan Mu tampak terkejut, tapi tak sebanding dengan Henna yang sudah jantungan(?). "Ta-tapi itu agak membingungkan, meski aku ingin percaya. Aku sendiri sudah punya kakak, meski dia kakak angkat. Tapi maafkan aku kalau menyinggung, namun penampilan kita tak terlalu persis." Sahut Henna.

"Lho? Kami bukan kakak kandungmu, Michi. Kami kakak angkatmu juga."

Perkataan Mikio makin mengundang kekagetan. "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, orang tua kami menemukanmu terbuang di area hutan. Saat itu, umurmu katanya masih sebulan dan tentu orang tua kami membawamu pulang." Jelas Mikio.

"Kami sih orang jepang asli, tapi karena ada urusan perusahaan maka ayah kami bekerja di India untuk sementara waktu. Tetapi ketika beberapa warga setempat mengetahui kami mengadopsimu, rumah kami... diam-diam dibakar." Miki agak tak rela menceritakan itu kembali.

"A- APAA?!" Mitsuki tak percaya.

"Mungkin ayah dan ibu tak tahu, tapi anak-anak sekitar yang merupakan sahabat kami mengatakan kalau orang tua mereka yang menyulut api itu. Alasannya... Mereka tak terima anak setan masuk lingkungan kami." Jelas Mikio.

"Anak setan? Maksudnya anak setan itu-" Mu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan menatap Henna. Terdapat pancaran emosi sedih di wajahnya.

"Mikio, Michi dan aku berhasil keluar karena dibantu sahabat kami. Tapi ayah dan ibu. Mereka berkorban demi keselamatan kami. Setelah insiden itu, kami dilarikan ke salah satu panti asuhan. Kami memilih yang lumayan terpencil agar kami tak diketahui oleh warga dendam itu." Kata Miki.

Henna, Mitsuki dan Mu mematung mendengar cerita pilu itu. "Ma-Maaf ya, karena akulah kalian seperti itu bukan?" isak Henna.

"Henna-chan? Kenapa?" Mitsuki kaget.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Mereka dibunuh karena aku masuk ke lingkungan mereka. Aku si anak setan." Sahut Henna. "Mata kiriku saja berwarna merah, dan aku punya simbol aneh di dadaku."

Mitsuki dan Mu terdiam dan membiarkan kembar Hasegawa melanjutkan penjelasan itu. "Sesampai disana, kita hidup cukup normal setidaknya selama 2 tahun. Lalu beberapa orang datang dan menjemput Michi. Mereka bilang kau salah satu kandidat saint di pure island. Jadi mau tak mau, kami merelakanmu." Jelas Miki.

"Dan tak lama kemudian, paman kami menjemput kami dari panti asuhan itu dan kami kembali ke jepang. Tapi kami tak pernah putus harapan untuk mencarimu kembali. Kami mengumpulkan informasi-informasi dan akhirnya kami sampai disini." Mikio tersenyum lega dan senang.

Henna hampir tak percaya, tapi dia tahu membedakan siapa yang bisa dipercaya dan tidak. Kedua kembar ini memang jujur, jadi kepercayaan Henna tentu menempel pada mereka.

"Michi-chan! Pokoknya aku senaaaaang!" seru Miki, lagi-lagi meluk Henna yang diambang megap.

Ketiga lainnya hanya bisa menonton sambil sweatdrop ditempat. Tapi tak ada salahnya membiarkan kedua gadis itu berpelukan. Mereka tetap kakak adik bukan?

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ketrin: Hua, jelek ya?

Henna: banget!

Ketrin: aihh.. *mundung*

Henna: Eeh!? Ket, aku bercanda! Beneran bercanda!

Ketrin:...

Henna: yah, salah ngomong. Sorry yah.. err, kami dua minta maaf kalo fic ini jelek. Kasian si Ketrin berusaha ngenalin semua tentang aku di fic ini. Yah, silahkan tunggu lanjutannya. Dan oya, ini tentang kembar Hasegawa diatas.. Hmm, aku punya 3 kakak dunk? Sugoi.. tapi sayang pada kakak angkat semua.. T^T

Ketrin: Bukan.. kakak angkatmu hanya ada 2.

Henna: hah? Maksudnya?

Ketrin: tengok nanti deh..

Henna: dasar *sweatdrop*

* * *

**Hasegawa Miki (Female)**

**Umur 20 tahun (18 Mei)**

**Rambut merah kecoklatan, panjang melewati bahu, diikat dua.**

**Mata warna hitam onyx.**

**Tinggi 168 cm, berat gak diketahui(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Hasegawa Mikio(Male)**

**Umur sama dengan Miki (ya iyalah, kembar kok!)**

**Rambut juga merah kecoklatan, lumayan panjang jadi diikat kecil. (Mirip Len vocaloid)**

**Mata juga warna hitam onyx.**

**Tinggi 175 cm, berat juga enggak diketahui(?)  
**


	3. Me! as CEO!

**Truth? This is it!**

This is Chap 2! Yah, terakhir kali kita uda tahu siapa duo kembar yang ributnya membahana. *dicekek Miki dan Mikio*. Yah, semoga dinikmati, maaf kalo Gaje, aneh dan ga masuk akal.

.

.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Miki, Henna mulai angkat bicara. " Ano, kalau boleh tanya.. Urusan perusahaan apa yang membuat ayah dan ibu kalian datang ke India."

Mikio tersenyum. "Aduh, Michi. Kau ini bebas manggil mereka Ayah dan Ibu. Toh mereka memang orang tuamu.. Yah, meski orang tua tiri sih.." Henna nyengir sweatdrop. "Dan Ayah dan ibu memiliki perusahaan. Namanya Diamond company."

(DM: Ooh, jadi itu Diamond company./ All: BARU SEKARANG DISINGGUNG?!)

"Diamond company?" Henna memiringkan kepalanya, heran. "Perusahaan kami adalah perusahaan yang memproduksi batu berharga. Kami juga punya sedikit tambang. Tambang perusahaan dan tambang pribadi." Jelas Miki.

"Berapa banyak tambang?" tanya Mitsuki penasaran.

"Hmm, Kalo tambang pribadi, 35 tambang lebih mungkin. Tambang perusahaan 2 atau 3 kali lipat dari jumlah tambang pribadi kami mungkin." Jawab Miki.

'_Segitu dibilang SEDIKIT?!'_ Batin Mitsuki, Mu dan Henna jawdrop.

"Ba-banyaknya! Perusahaan kalian pasti sangat maju!" seru Henna kagum.

"Enng, bisa dibilang masuk 10 perusahaan paling kaya di dunia sih. Gak seberapa." Ujar Mikio yang terlalu merendah. "Lagipula Diamond company itu sekarang milik kakek kami, dan kakek juga punya 2 perusahaan lainnya. sepertinya juga perusahaan terkenal. Gak seberapa deh."

'_Gak seberapa pula katanya?!'_ batin ketiganya, jawdrop lagi.

"Err, jadi apakah ada urusan lain anda kemari?" tanya Mu setelah sadar.

"Ya, kami mau jemput Michi-chan dunk! Apa lagi?" tanya Miki.

Sukses Henna agak shock. "A..Apa? jemput aku? Maksud kalian..."

Miki tertawa kecil. "Ya jemput kamu balik ke Jepang donk! Kami kan tinggal di tokyo." Jelas Miki.

Tapi Henna langsung menggeleng sekuat tenaga. "Tidak, kalian pasti salah. Aku err, yah kayaknya tak bisa di Tokyo. Lagipula aku tinggal di Sanctuary saat ini. Aku gak tega ninggalin Shaka-nii." Sahut Henna.

Mereka bisa lihat kalau Henna memang gak mau pergi kemanapun. "Eeh.. benarkah. Ehm, Sebenarnya bukan kami yang mau Michi pindah ke Tokyo." Ujar Mikio.

Henna agak bingung."Hah? Jadi siapa?"

"Jii-san yang meminta kami menjemputmu. Tapi kalau kau gak mau sih ya gak apa. Toh kami bisa berkunjung kemari. Tentu kami harus pakai jet pribadi untuk ke Athens terlebih dahulu." Jelas Mikio.

"Tapi yang penting.. Michi-chan mau ngakuin kami sebagai keluarga kan?" tanya Miki penuh harap. Henna terdiam dan tertawa lepas.

"Kok malah enggak mau? Tentu saja kalian keluargaku! Malah aku berhutang budi nyawa karena kalian menyelamatkan nyawaku sewaktu bayi." Henna tersenyum lebar.

Miki dan Mikio menarik nafas lega. "Oya, mau gak berkunjung ke kamar hotel kami? Karena Sanctuary ini tampaknya daerah suci, aku jadi enggan entah kenapa." Tawar Mikio. "Tambah lagi, Jii-san juga di hotel itu."

Henna berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju. Dengan syarat Mitsuki dan Mu boleh ikutan. Setelah setuju, Henna menteleportasi mereka semua sampai keluar Sanctuary. "Nah, aku telepon dulu supir kita ya!" Miki mengeluarkan hp _touchscreen_ miliknya dan menelepon satu nomor.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah limo datang ke arah mereka. Mitsuki tentu agak terbiasa dengan limusin. Kalau Mu dan Henna juga mulai terbiasa, karena terakhir kali di Hello Baby, mereka seringnya pakai limusin. Cuman masalahnya, mereka bertiga tetap tak terbiasa dengan kemewahan berlebihan.

"Maaf kalau hotel kami kurang bagus ya. Kami memilih hotel yang sederhana." Sahut Miki.

"Tentu tak apa." Jawab Henna.

"Malahan sederhana juga bagus dan nyaman kok." Mitsuki menambahkan.

Kelimanya berbincang terus sampai mereka tak sadar kalau mereka sudah didepan pintu masuk hotel. "Nah, ini hotel kami." Miki berseru pakai nada promosi(?)

Henna, Mitsuki dan Mu sweatdrop akut. "Hotel grand elite berbintang 5 , dibilang sederhana. Capek deh!" kata mereka serempak.

Waktu masuk, sepertinya kedua Hasegawa ini agak mirip dengan Kakek Mitsuki. Karena kamar mereka itu sudah berkelas dan sengaja menggabungkan 3 kamar. Bisa dibilang seluas rumah asli.

"Ini udah keterlaluan juga." Bisik Mu sweatdrop.

"Yah, mulai lagi deh." Henna menepuk jidatnya.

Mitsuki menatap heran sahabatnya, "Ada apa, Henna-chan?"

"Aku udah pernah bilang kalau aku ini pemimpin di pure island kan?" Mitsuki mengangguk. "Disana aja aku udah muak karena kemewahannya. Disini kok malah diulang lagi sih?" protes Henna.

"Kita senasib Henna-chan. (T^T)" ratap Mitsuki.

"Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf ya kalau kamar ini tak memenuhi selera kalian. Kalau kalian mau, kami bisa meminta upgrade kamar yang lebih mewah dari ini." Tawar Miki.

"INI SUDAH CUKUP, TERIMA KASIH!" Jerit Henna, Mitsuki dan Mu bersamaan.

Kelimanya kembali berbincang dengan bebas, karena waktu di Sanctuary mereka enggan untuk berbicara secara leluasa. Tanpa disadari, seseorang masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Jii-chan!" sorak Miki riang.

Lelaki yang disoraki terkekeh. "Hoi, masih aja riang ya? Seperti uda pisah bertahun-tahun aja." Ledeknya.

"Aah! Jii-chan gak seru! Oh ya, Jii-chan ini temanku dan Mikio!" Miki menarik tangan kakeknya ke arah ketiga tamu.

"Jii-san, ini Mu-san, Mitsuki-san, dan Henna-chan. Minna, ini kakekku. Dia Hasegawa Narubo." Mikio menunjuk satu persatu tamu-tamunya. Yang ditunjuk membungkuk hormat, begitu juga dengan Kakek Narubo.

Tiba-tiba Mikio teringat sesuatu. "Ah, Jii-san. Henna sendiri adalah Michi.". Kakek Narubo tampak terkejut. Setelah memperhatikan Henna agak lama, dia langsung berkomentar.

"Kok enggak mirip sama kalian?"

Kelimanya kepleset dengan muka yang kena lantai duluan. "JII-CHAN INI GIMANA SIH?! JANGAN BILANG KALO JII-CHAN LUPA!" Bentak Miki.

"Lupa apa, Miki-chan?" tanya Kakek Narubo polos.

Mikio menggeleng pelan. "Tua-tua tapi polos amat. Michi itu adik angkat, bukan adik kandung! Tou-san dan Kaa-san menemukannya terabaikan di area hutan." Jelas Mikio.

"Lalu setelah itu apa?" tanya Kakek Narubo, lagi-lagi polos.

Miki sudah mau membanting kepalanya ke kayu terdekat. "Jii-chan ini percuma pemilik perusahaan besar, tapi pikunnya gak ketolong!" gumam Miki stress.

Kakek Narubo langsung tertawa usil. "Kakek bercanda tau!" ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Saraf simpang empat langsung nongol di kepala kembar Hasegawa.

"Tak lama jumpa, Michi-chan." Kakek Naru(namanya disingkat aja ya.) memeluk Henna dengan hangat.

"Se-senang bertemu, Narubo-san." Sapa Henna gugup.

"Haha, tak perlu kaku dengan kakek ini! Gini tua juga masih ganteng lho!" Kakek Naru membuat gaya yang sukses membuat keempat lainya terjembab ala gag comic.

Henna sweatdrop. "Ahaha. Gomen, Jii-san."

"Michi-chan, jadi apakah kau mau pulang bersama kami ke Tokyo?" tawar kakek Naru. Henna langsung membisu, takut menjawab. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Gomenasai, Jii-san. Aku gak bermaksud lancang tapi saat ini aku sudah punya kakak angkat lain. Aku gak tega ninggalin dia." ujar Henna agak menunduk.

Tapi Kakek Naru tak marah atau cemberut sama sekali. "Aku sudah menduganya kok. Tak apa, itu bukan jadi masalah. Tapi aku punya satu hal yang ingin kubahas saat ini."

Miki dan Mikio menatap heran kakek mereka. "Saat ini Miki menjabat posisi sebagai CEO di Starlight company. Dan Mikio menjabat posisi sebagai CEO ClearWater company." Jelas Kakek Naru.

"Oke? Lalu.. itu aja kah?" tanya Henna.

Narubo menggeleng. "Saat ini aku punya 3 perusahaan. Satu kuturunkan ke Miki, satu kuturunkan pada Mikio."

Mikio yang mengerti maksud kakeknya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kakek sendiri punya satu perusahaan lain yang belum diwariskan. Diamond company. Dan dia ingin mewariskannya ke kamu, Michi."

Penjelasan itu membuat Henna tercengan setengah hidup(?). "Bi-Bisa ulangi?" Tanya Henna, agak gemetaran.

"Kamu dipilih sebagai pewaris Diamond company. Cepat atau lambat, perusahaan ini harus memiliki CEO. Jii-san sebentar lagi akan memasuki masa pensiun. Henna, Kamu bisa kan?" tanya Mikio penuh harap.

Henna gak bisa menjawab apapun, sampai entah kenapa dia mulai gemetaran. "A..A..Ak..Ku..." Henna mulai gagap.

Mitsuki jadi panik melihat Henna. "Henna-chan? Kamu ada kenapa-napa?"

Henna menggeleng. "Engga kok. Aku ngak apa-apa kok!"

Tapi 4 detik setelah mengatakan itu, "Oke, aku bohong! Aku gak bisa tenang!" Henna langsung bernafas dengan panik.

Mitsuki sudah hapal kebiasaan Henna jadi agak panik. "Bertahanlah Henna! Minna-san, dia perlu bantal empuk, air putih dan udara segar! Dengan cepat!" semuanya mengerti dan mengikuti komandonya Mitsuki.

Dalam beberapa menit, Henna sudah duduk didekat jendela yang lumayan lebar yang terbuka, duduk sambil memeluk bantal putih dan meneguk habis segelas air.

"Siapa sangka kalau kau benar-benar hapal kebiasaanya." Komentar Mu.

"Yah, aku mengetahui solusinya bersama Sophie." Jawab Mitsuki yang mengipasi Henna.

Mu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ternyata anak yang satu ini juga lebay." Bisiknya lirih, hampir tidak kedengaran. Tapi sebenarnya Mitsuki sudah sempat mendengarnya dan hampir menghujani Mu dengan Deathglare.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Miki agak takut-takut. Ketika Henna mengangguk pelan, barulah mereka bisa menghela nafas lega. "Kok bisa sampai gituan sih?" tanya Miki.

"Henna-chan memang mau panik kalau dia terkejut, Miki-san." Ujar Mitsuki.

Henna langsung mengiyakan penjelasan Mitsuki. "Lagipula, ini mendadak banget! Masa dalam satu hari, aku sudah disuruh menjalankan perusahaan besar? Nanti kalau ambruk gimana?!" tanya Henna panik.

Narubo tersenyum. "Tenang, kami tetap bantu kok. Tapi kakek harap sih kamu mau. Tapi tak apa deh kalau tak mau." Kakek Naru membuat wajah (sok) sedih. Henna juga gak tega lihat muka sedih. Jadi hasilnya..

"Kalau kalian pikir aku bisa, mungkin aku bisa belajar." Ujarnya pasrah._ 'Astaga, aku ini serius ya?!'_ jerit Henna dalam hati.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" sorak Kakek Naru riang alias mood change dengan instan.

Kelima lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dan cengo. Henna yang paling diambang stress. _'Aku? Perusahaan besar? Oh demi dewa dewi Olympus!' _batinnya.

TBC

Henna: (ToT) gak terima! Aku takut gak sanggup.

Ketrin: udahan dah, bisa belajar.

Henna: Oya, Ket. Kenapa gak bikin balas review aja.

Ketrin: Humm, boleh deh..

#Gianti-Faith

Henna: Pas dah, jahat amat! Mereka gak salah, tapi mereka yang kena.

Ketrin: cup cup sabar dah.

Henna: Oya dan salam kenal ya Felicity-san!

Ketrin: Oh iya, Kagaho itu inkarnasi si Ikki ya. Tapi saat ini, Lee sih lom tentu juga pairnya. Kalo Henna jelas sama Ikki.

Shaka: ...

#Amuletwin777

Ketrin*sweatdrop*: Gom-Gomen, Teru-san

Henna: Nih, si Ketrin salahin! *dorong Ketrin*

Ketrin: Hei! Tadi kan kamu duluan yang buat Mitsuki-chan kepleset!

Teru: Oi! Masa Mitsuki dibuat gitu sih?! Dia kan bla bla bla bla...!

Ketrin, Henna: Apa Teru-san MEMANG selalu seperti ini yah? *sweatdrop*

# -kun

Ketrin: Haizz, agak sebhel tapi ya fine aja. Toh aku bukannya marah amat.

Henna: kau juga salah kok. Pair aku gak jelas.

Ketrin: Iya maaf. Aku orangnya plin plan.

Henna: tapi cepeten bikin pair SagaxSuri!

Suri: WOOYY!

#TsukiRin Matsushima29

Ketrin: Haha, kenapa laptopnya, Nitsuki-san?

Henna: eh, arigatou atas pujiannya~

Ketrin: omong-omong, kalo misalnya Aspros sama Nitsuki-san... dan Saga sama Suri.. gimana tuh reaksi Nitsuki-san?

Henna: lha? Kan beda orangnya..

Ketrin: cuman Saga itu kan reikarnasi si Aspros *sweatrop*

Segitu dulu minna! Harap ditunggu chap selanjutnya!

Dan oh iya! Sekedar promosi (?), saya minta sesama Author buat ikut nge-vote poll di profile saya dunk. Buat nentuin siapa pairnya OC TLC saya, Lee. Tentang Lee baca di prof. saya juga ya! Jaa!


	4. Siapa DIA sebenarnya?

**Truth? This is it.  
**

Henna jadi CEO nieee.. tapi belum disini sih. Tapi Henna emangnya sanggup ya?

Miki: Woi! Si Saori aja jadi CEO pas umur 13 taun!

Ketrin: Si Henna 12 taun, Oi!

Mikio: beda 1 tahun kok! Beberapa bulan lagi, dia bakal jadi 13 taun kok!

Ketrin: Haah*tepuk kening*.. Ya uda deh. Minna enjoy! ^^

.

.

Setelah berbincang-bincang lagi, ketiganya pamit pulang ke Sanctuary. Kali ini giliran Mu untuk menteleportasi mereka, tapi malahan...

"Henna, kamu aja deh. Teleportasiku lagi masih di charger(?)." ujar Mu polos.

Mitsuki dan Henna cengo ditempat. "Emangnya bisa ya?" bisik Henna. Mitsuki hanya menggeleng lemah. "Mu-san, kalo malas pakai teleportasi ya tinggal bilang saja." Gumam Mitsuki.

Sesampai di Sanctuary, Henna langsung teringat sesuatu. Dari tadi Shaka tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di manapun. "Shaka-nii kemana ?" tanya Henna ke Mu.

Mu mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Kalau tak salah, dia lagi ada misi yang lumayan sulit. Tapi aku tak ingat kemana. Tapi dia akan keluar selama 3 hari." Jawab Mu. Henna menghela nafasnya. Berarti dia sendirian selama 3 hari.

"Yah, setidaknya ada Sophie-san yang bisa kuajak _sleep over._ Mitsu-chan mau gabung?" tawar Henna. Mitsuki mengangguk setuju.

"_Hmm, siapa lagi ya?"_ pikir Henna.

"Reon dan Larrisa gak diajak? Nitsuki, Natsuki dan Ringo?" sahut seseorang dari belakang Henna. Datang gak diundang, pergi gak diantar(?) (Sophie: Woi! Manusia aku ini!)

Henna sontak berteriak terkejut, ternyata hanya Sophie yang sudah cengar-cengir. "Hufh.. Kalo uda tau aku ini mudah terkejut, jangan dikejutin Sophie-san." Sewot Henna. "Mana pakai baca pikiran lagi!"

Sophie tertawa lepas. "Sorry deh, Henna-chan! Gak tahan juga aku! Ahahaha." Sahut Sophie agak bersalah sekaligus usil. Henna dan Mitsuki hanya bisa menggeleng kepala.

Malam-malamnya, rombongan cewek+cowok sudah di kuil Virgo. Mari kita absen! Henna, Mitsuki, Teru, Sophie, Larissa, Reon, Nitsuki, Natsuki, dan Ringo! Semuanya 9 orang!

"Aku pengen bikin api unggun di kuil ini cuman takutnya Shaka ngamuk pula." Gumam Reon.

Ringo sweatdrop. "Saint manapun bakal ngamuk kalau orang bikin api unggun di kuilnya." Ujarnya setengah tertawa.

"Gak juga tuh." sahut Henna. "Aiolia-san terkadang mau kok kurang kerjaan bikin api unggun di kuilnya." Ujar Henna.

Sontak semuanya ketawa. "Hahaha! Iya ya, pantas kuilnya pernah kebakar." Sahut Sophie masih tertawa.

"Waktu itu, Aiolia-san lari-lari sambil menjerit histeris ke kuil ini, dan hebatnya dia malah masuk ke kamarku duluan, bukannya kamar Shaka-nii. Mana baju tidurku waktu itu agak minim pula. Memang deh satu itu." Ujar Henna tersenyum.

"Oi, Mitsuki. Atur pacarmu yang satu itu." Mitsuki blush seketika. "Ng, Aku ini enggak pacar Aiolia-kun! Lagipula ada yang gak bakalan ngasih izin." Mitsuki melirik Teru yang sudah ber-aura gelap.

Henna senyam-senyum. "Teru-san udahan deh. Orang sendiri juga naksir Minami-san." Goda Henna.

"Huaaaaagh! Darimana tau?!" Teru langsung panik, asli yang lainnya sweatdrop melihat tingkah satu ini.

"Uda jelas-jelas dirimu seorang hanya untuk Minami mu yang tersayang itu." Celetuk Larissa. "Kalo ada cowok lain deketan sama dia gimana ya?" gumam Larissa, disengajakan suaranya agak kuat biar kedengaran Teru.

Teru yang tadinya merona malah berubah 180 derajat. Aura pembunuh gelap luar biasa mengalir dari setiap anggota tubuhnya(?). bahkan sampai keluar sanctuary pun masih kerasa. Semuanya hanya bisa jawdrop. _'Waduh'_ Batin mereka.

Sophie langsung berbicara untuk mencerahkan suasana. "Shaka tega amat ninggalin Henna sendirian selama 3 hari." Gumam Sophie.

"Itu mah biasa. Dia bahkan pernah pergi misi selama sebulan penuh. Jadi aku terbiasa." Jelas Henna.

"Tapi kalau masalah masaknya?" tanya Reon.

Larissa terkekeh pelan. "Macam gak tau si Henna aja kau ini, Reon. Gini-gini juga calon master chef lho." Sahutnya.

"Ah enggak kok. Aku terkadang memang hobi masak, itu aja." Henna merendah. "Tapi kamu kan memang pandai masak." Mitsuki meyakinkan.

"Lebih hebat Baaya-san deh. Aku kan amatiran." Gumam Henna. Lagi-lagi semuanya tertawa.

Teru mendapat ide baru. "Aku tantang deh! Kita matiin lampu, kita nonton film horror! Gimana?". Reon menganggukkan kepalanya secepat angin(?), tapi beberapa cewek sempat ragu (sebenarnya hanya Henna) tapi ujung-ujungnya, akhirnya semua setuju.

Henna mengambil TV dan DVD player(anggap saja tiap goldies punya), Teru mengeluarkan koleksi film horror baratnya. Setelah diseleksi, akhirnya mereka memilih 'paranormal activity 4'. Awalnya semuanya cuman bikin muka biasa-biasa aja, tetapi waktu sampai tengahnya, Henna sudah mencengkram tangan Mitsuki. Mitsuki hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Kelompok itu nonton dengan asyiknya sampai dua sosok setan muncul dan membuat Ringo dan Reon yang pertama melihat setan itu menjerit histeris. Yang lain ikutan melihat dan nyusul menjerit lalu mengacir ke segala arah.

"Lha? Padahal aku kan mau ikutan pesta nginap kalian." Tutur Kanon polos, sambil melepaskan topeng kuntilanak yang sedang dipakainya.

"Makanya ngapain pakai cara masuk ginian?" Milo sweatdrop sambil melepas penutup pocongnya. Kanon hanya membuat muka polos dan berkata, "Biar seru."

Sementara itu, dibalik lemari pakaian Henna. 9 anak muda yang tengah gemetaran gak karuan sembunyi sambil himpit-himpitan didalam.

"K-Ko-Kok.. a-a- ada Kunti?" Teru meluk meluk Sophie ketakutan. Yang dipeluk agak risih. "Oi, si Mitsuki di sono, bukan aye!" Sophie meronta.

Teru langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluk Mitsuki. Mitsuki juga risih dipelukin apalagi waktu genting ini. Tapi karena itu kakaknya, ya apa boleh buat. "Mana pocong juga nimbrung lagi!" sahut Mitsuki juga ketakutan

"Hueee! Aqu atut!" rengek Larissa sambil meluk tangan Henna, asli bikin semuanya sweatdrop. Gak bisa kejungkal karna lagi didalam lemari plus sempit-sempitan. "Cup-cup dah." Henna saking cengonya gak tau mau bilang apa lagi.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Ini sanctuary, tapi kok ada setan indo?!" tanya Natsuki sweatdrop. "Ya namanya Author yang ngetik asal indonesia. Setannya juga orisinil dari indonesia lah." Balas Reon. (Ketrin: Woi! Menghina!)

Mereka tetap di lemari itu sampai satu persatu jatuh tertidur. Pagi-paginya, Ringo yang pertama bangun dan langsung meronta minta jarak. Hasilnya pintu lemari terbuka dan mereka semua jatuh dan saling menimpa dengan gak elitnya.

"Adaaooow! Aneki! Kaki Aneki di muka aku!" seru Ringo marah.

"Oi! Rin, elo juga nimpa gua!" seru Natsuki.

"Nawtswukwi! Tangwanmwu di muwutkwu!(Natsuki! Tanganmu di mulutku!)" bentak Nitsuki.

Ketiga saudara itu bukannya langsung berdiri tapi malah berdebat, sedangkan 6 orang lainnya langsung membenarkan pakaian dan rambut mereka. "Eh, siapa tuh yang lagi tidur?" tanya Sophie.

"Darimana tau ada orang tidur?" tanya Teru. Semuanya balik sweatdrop. "Ya jelas ketahuan! Suara ngoroknya segitu kuat kok!" seru semuanya serempak.

"Henn, cek gih!" Reon mendorong Henna.

"Lha? Kok engga Reon-san sendiri sih?! Kan Reon-san ini cowok!" protes Henna.

"Gak ah! Ogah aku dekat dekat sana! Jangan-jangan setannya masih gentayangan! Lagipula ini kan kuilmu!" Reon memberi alasan. "Tambah lagi, kau kan akrab sama Hades! Setan ya nggak bakal berkutik sama mu!" . yah, alasan yang rada masuk akal.

Henna mau nggak mau akhirnya maju kedepan, dengan kedelapan sisanya berjajar membentuk barisan lurus dibelakang Henna. Sekali melangkah, dua kali melangkah, dan hasilnya mereka kejungkal serempak. Ternyata hanya Milo dan Kanon, masih mengenakan kostum dan make up hantu(yang kini sudah meler karena liur netes). Mereka tertidur didepan televisi yang memainkan film 'death note: L change the world'

"Memang dah ni orang! Kita sembunyi semalaman hanya gara-gara mereka!" kening Sophie penuh dengan urat yang sudah nonjol disana-sini.

"Henn, pinjem pedang ato palu lagi deh!" pinta Nitsuki.

"Kenapa kalian selalu minjem paluku sih? Kedemenan amat!" protes Henna.

"Tapi kamu kan ahli buat senjata." Nitsuki masih mohon dengan puppy eyes.

"Lho? Cambuk Nitsuki-san kemana?" tanya Henna.

"Gak tau." Jawab Nitsuki polos apa adanya.

Henna menghela nafas dan akhirnya membuat satu benda dari cosmonya. Tapi bukan pedang atau palu yang seperti diminta oleh Nitsuki. Bahkan itu bukan senjata.

"Kok malah pengeras suara?!" Nitsuki sweatdrop. _'ni anak ternyata bisa juga bentuk barang ginian'_ batin semuanya.

"Daripada main fisik, kita kejutkan aja. Lagipula itu megaphone dari cosmo jadi suaranya pasti jauh lebih kuat dari yang biasa." Jelas Henna.

Nitsuki mengerti dan akhirnya, "BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!" Bentak Nitsuki, hampir sukses membuat kawan-kawannya pingsan karena tuli.

Kanon dan Milo saking terkejutnya meluncur ke langit-langit kuil dan bilanglah setengah badan mereka nancep di bangunan itu. Kesembilannya memang ingin membantu mereka berdua yang meronta habis-habisan, tapi mereka malah memilih mandi dan langsung tancep pergi meninggalkan duo koplak itu.

"Tolong kami!" jerit Milo.

"Janji gak bakal kami kerjain lagi!" Kanon uda mau nangis.

"Kalian ngapain?"

Suara familiar itu, sudah jelas milik Shaka. "Shak? Bukannya lo itu ada misi sampe lusa? Kok malah sekarang pulangnya?" tanya Milo heran.

"Aku agak khawatir dengan Henna, jadi aku sengaja pulang awal." Jelas Shaka.

Milo dan Kanon sweatdrop. _'Segitu protective, misi sulit dalam waktu 3 hari, langsung tancep selesai dalam sehari?!'_

"Kalian juga ngapain disini? Dan ngapain juga setengah badan kalian tersangkut di langit-langit kuilku?"

Milo dan Kanon hanya bisa terdiam dan saling cengar-cengir (meski gak bisa dilihat Shaka.). Shaka menghela nafas dan menarik mereka berdua hingga bebas seperti biasa.

"Makasih, Shaka." Ujar Kanon. Shaka mengangguk dan melihat sekitar kuilnya. "Mana Henna?"

Milo terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. " Kalo gak salah, dia barusan gerak sama kawan-kawannya." Sahut Milo. Shaka mengangguk mengerti dan duduk di kursi teratainya. Bermeditasi seperti biasa.

* * *

Sementara itu, rombongan lainnya sudah di café(diluar sanctuary tentunya). Mitsuki, Nitsuki dan Henna sudah duduk di kursi café itu dengan cappucino didepan mereka, dan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku disamping minuman mereka.

"Disini mau ngemil sambil nongkrong ato baca buku sih?!" protes Reon sweatdrop.

"Ya kan gak ada salahnya sambil baca-baca buku, Reon-san. Lagian, kami tiga memang hobi baca kok." Ujar Henna.

"Haizz terserah deh.." gumam Ringo sambil menyeruput latté yang sudah dipesannya.

Ketiganya tertawa kecil lalu kembali terjun ke dunia buku mereka, sedangkan sisanya mengobrolkan hal-hal ringan. Setidaknya sampai dua orang muncul didepan mereka.

"Oi, Michi!" sapa Mikio. Henna menoleh dan balas menyapa ke kakaknya. "Mikio-nii!" sahut Henna riang, meletakkan bukunya. Sophie dkk heran melihat Mikio, bertanya-tanya dia siapa.

"Michi-chaaan!" Miki kembali beraksi dan memeluk Henna sampai megap kehabisan udara. "Ha.. Halo.. Miki-nee..." Henna diambang sekarat(?). Mitsuki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Miki.

"Eh, Itu siapa?" bisik Natsuki. Larrisa menggeleng pelan dan menaikkan bahunya, "Tapi dia kok tau nama asli Henna ya?"

"Eh, Mikio-san, Miki-san, kenapa gak gabung aja sama kami?" tawar Mitsuki. Sophie dkk juga menatap Mitsuki dengan tatapan 'Kamu-Kenal-Dia-?'

"Wah, makasih Mitsuki-san." Ujar Mikio lalu duduk, bersamaan dengan Miki.

Henna tersenyum dan geli melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang belum mengenal kedua saudaranya. "Minna, Ini Hasegawa Miki dan Hasegawa Mikio. Mereka saudara angkatku juga."

"EEEEHHHH?!" Ketujuhnya menggebrak meja café itu. Untunglah tempat itu masih dihuni dengan mereka serta pegawainya. Dalam kata lain, café itu masih kosong.

"Yang benar?!" ekspresi Teru hampir-hampir tak percaya.

"Tapi Shaka?" Nitsuki makin heran.

"Mereka saudaraku sebelum Shaka-nii juga mengambil hak adopsiku. Mereka dulu menemukanku di India, tapi karena aku diambil ke pulau pelatihanku, kami berpisah. Aku ke pure island, mereka pulang ke Jepang." Jelas Henna.

"Orang tua mereka dulunya ada urusan bisnis, jadi harus pindah sementara ke India. Mereka melihat Henna masih bayi terbuang di tengah hutan, jadi Henna diadopsi mereka. Tapi karena banyak yang menganggap Henna anak iblis, warga sekitar mencoba membunuh mereka semua."

Rombongan lain melebarkan mata mereka mendengar penjelasan Mitsuki. "Wat?! Kurang ajar mereka!" geram Reon.

"Tapi yang selamat hanya aku, Mikio-nii dan Miki-nee. Orang tua kami tak bisa keluar demi keselamatan kami." Henna menunduk sedih, yang lain ikut bersimpati.

"Ganbatte Henna-chan!" Mitsuki menyemangati. Larrisa mengangguk mantap. "Masih ada kami, juga kakak-kakakmu! Yah meski rada kebanyakan yang angkat."

Rombongan itu tertawa mendengar ujaran Larrisa, lalu kembali bertukar cerita dan sebagainya. Sementara itu, di Papacy hall, Sanctuary.

Shion sedang mengecek beberapa laporan dari misi Shaka. "Astaga, Shaka. Kalau khawatir sama adik, bisa juga nyelesain misi ini. Mesti dipakai beberapa kali ini." Gumam Shion agak ngaco.

Tiba-tiba cosmo aneh menjalar disekitar kuil. Shion langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan agak membakar cosmonya. "Siapa disana.." desisnya dingin.

Dalam sedetik, cosmo keemasan muncul dan bergabung di depan Shion. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ternyata Zeus mengunjungi sang Pope.

"Ze-Zeus?!" Shion agak terkejut. Jarang sekali.. Ah tidak, malah SANGAT jarang dewa halilintar itu mau turun ke Sanctuary. "Kalau kau mau jenguk anakmu yang ngerepotin, silahkan pergi ke Tokyo."

Tanpa diduga Shion malah nyantai dan kembali mengecek paperwork Shaka, asli si Zeus sweatdrop. "Hei! Aku ini Dewa, masa cara ngomongnya begitu?" protes Zeus.

"Toh aku gak ada urusan." Shion cuek bebek. Zeus tersenyum. "Iya deh, Grand Pope. Maaf kalau terakhir kali kalian dipermaluin dengan segala macam tingkahnya.."

Hening diantara mereka..

"Meski menurutku kalian harus ikut acara lainnya selain Hello Baby. Hahahahaha!"

Selusin kedutan menghiasi jidat Shion. "Apa perlumu dan cepetan pergi dah!" Shion entah kenapa jadi panasan sebal.

Zeus diam sebentar. "Aku ingin menemui gadis pirang itu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Shion menoleh ke Zeus dengan tatapan curiga. "Ada apa dengan Henna, Zeus?" tanya Shion dengan nada dingin.

"Hoi, aku si dewa tapi kok kau yang kebanyakan serius dan dingin? Kita semua damai bukan? Yah meski menurutku ada beberapa musuh yang masih mengincar kalian." Gumam Zeus.

Shion menaikan sebelah alisnya, ingin bertanya tentang musuh yang dimaksud tapi langsung disela oleh perkataan Zeus.

"Waktuku terbatas saat ini. Sampaikan saja kepada gadis itu untuk menemuiku di Underworld. Kapanpun dia bisa." Zeus entah kenapa mulai memudar.

"He-Hei! Apa maksudmu! Untuk apa dia menemuimu?! Jelaskan, Zeus!" seru Shion mencoba mencegah Zeus pergi lebih awal.

"Yang bisa kukatakan saat ini..."

Zeus mulai memudar, tapi sebelum dia menghilang, Shion mendengar perkataan Zeus. Sangat jelas malahan.

_"Henna yang bersama kalian saat ini, tidaklah seorang Henna yang seperti kalian pikirkan._"

Shion mematung. Cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan si dewa.

"Ze..us.. Apa maksudmu..." bisiknya dengan mata terbelalak.

* * *

TBC

Deng Deng Deeng~! (?) Huwahahaha, rahasia dibuka! Kita saksikan ada apa dibalik perkataan Zeus di Chap selanjutnya! Tapi Zeus kurang kerjaan ya di Olympus? Kan bisa nyuruh Hermes buat ngantar pesannya, masa dewa ngedatangin seorang manusia? Itupun pake bercanda segala.

Yah, seperti perkataan orang.. **buah jatuh dari pohonnya tak terlalu jauh.** Dalam arti lain, Anak dan Ayah sama aja.

#ScorpioNoKuga  
Henna: Sugoi sih iya, tapi kan aku gak tau cara handle perusahaan gede!  
ketrin: udahlah! nanti dibantu para hasegawa!  
Henna: 'Siap-siap gua!' oya, Shaka-nii kakak kandungku?  
Ketrin:#smirk. kita lihat nanti..  
All: #sweatdrop

#Gianti-Faith  
Henna: pas deh, aku bener" malas sama yang namanya 'mewah'!  
Ketrin: Orang minta kehidupan mewah, ini dikasih, malah nolak. oh well, terserahlah/  
Henna: tapi ntar Sophie-san bantuin ya! gak sabar juga nih jadi saling saudara!  
Ketrin: hahaha..

#AmuletWin777  
Ketrin: Ng, haha, trnyata Teru-san memang begitu 'Aigoo'  
Henna: kalau Teru-san juga pewaris, berarti saling punya perusahaan nih..  
Ketrin: Kerja sama aja.  
Henna: Umm, boleh nih..

#TsukiRin Matsushima29  
Ketrin: Humm, okey deh kalo beda-beda..  
Henna: tapi srius nih dengan SagaxSuri  
Ketrin: Ya sih.. cuman, Suri itu gak terlalu tertarik sama Saga?  
Henna: lha kenapa?  
Ketrin: Suri itu bukan Otaku tapi dia itu Kpopers akut sejati! kyknya aku minjam dia aja deh. kalo dia aslinya, udah punya dunia korea!  
Henna: #sweatdrop.


	5. Aku Meninggal

**Truth? This is it.**

_Wuahahahaha (?) terakhir kali, si Zeus datang. Memang jangan-jangan dia diusir Hera pula ya?_

_Zeus: WOI!_

_Henna: Tu-tunggu! Kalau aku bukan Henna, jadi aku ini siapa?! Aku enggak musuh! Sueeerrr!_

_Ketrin: iya memang bukan kok. Mau tau? Ya baca fic nya dong!_

_All: jiyaaah #sweatdrop_

Enjoy~

* * *

Shion mematung mendengar ucapan terakhir Zeus. Tapi akhirnya Shion memilih untuk menunda masalah ini dulu dan mengurus laporan Shaka, meski dia tetap tak bisa konsentrasi karena kalimat itu tetap mengiang di kepalanya.

Tapi yang tak diketahui Shion, dia tak sendirian bersama Zeus tadinya. Lebih tepatnya, ada seseorang yang menguping percakapan mereka.

"Henna ya? Kita lihat siapa dibalik sosok gadis itu.." gumam 'seseorang' sambil menuruni anak tangga, menuju kuilnya.

Henna yang masih bersama teman-temannya di cafe Athens mendengar telepati seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Minna, kita kembali ke Sanctuary bentar yuk. Shura-san tiba-tiba memanggilku entah kenapa." Ujar Henna.

"Eh, mau main ke kuilku gak?" ajak Sophie.

"Baiklah. Miki-san dan Mikio-san juga ikut?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Mungkin nanti saja, Mitsuki-san. Terima kasih." Tolak Mikio dengan halus.

"Nanti kami berkunjung lagi kok. Michi-chan dan lainnya duluan saja dulu." Ujar Miki.

Henna mengangguk. Setelah membayar makanan dan minuman mereka, mereka langsung teleport ke kuil Scorpio.

Sophie dan yang lain disana sambil ngobrol dan sebagainya, sedangkan Henna langsung menuju kuil Capricorn. Sesampai di kuil itu, kuilnya entah kenapa kosong.

"Ano.. Shura-san? Aku datang." Panggil Henna.

Tak ada respon.

"Shura-san? Kau dimana nih?" panggil Henna lagi.

Masih tak ada respon.

"Kemana sih? SHURA-SAN?!" panggil Henna agak lebih kuat.

Masih tak ada respon. Henna menggaruk pipinya lalu memutuskan kembali ke kuil Scorpio. Tapi tiba-tiba Shura muncul di belakangnya dan memukul Henna hingga terbanting ke dinding Kuil. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya tapi dia menahan sakit itu.

"A-Apa yang...?!" Henna langsung mengambil posisi siaga ketika melihat Shura dengan wajah serius. "Shura-san?! Kenapa kau memukulku!" tanya Henna agak syok.

"Tak usah banyak bicara. Katakan kau siapa, pengkhianat!" Shura meluncurkan excalibur ke arah Henna. Henna langsung menghindar dari serangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku siapa? Aku ini Henna tentunya! Kenapa memanggilku pengkhianat?!" tanya Henna agak berteriak.

Karena terkejut dipanggil seperti itu, Henna tak menyadari Shura sudah dekat dengannya. Dengan mulusnya, kepalan tangan Shura langsung menghantam perut Henna dengan kuat. Darah segar keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Shura tak segan menghantamkan pukulan dan tendangannya ke badan Henna. Henna ingin melawan, tapi dia tak sampai hati untuk membalasnya. Setidaknya dia 'belum' sampai hati untuk membalasnya.

Shura masih memasang wajah serius dan menarik kerah baju Henna yang tak bisa bergerak. "Kau tak perlu banyak omong. Cukup kau katakan kau ini siapa dan apa maumu dengan Sanctuary. Kalau kau masih berbelit belit, aku tak segan menghabisimu." Ancam Shura dingin.

"A..Apa maksud dari..itu.. Aku ini.. Henna! Adik..Virgo Shaka! Aku tinggal di sanctuary.. karena aku.. mengikut kakakku.. Kau.. Juga tahu itu!" Henna sudah mengatasi rasa sakit pukulan tadi.

"Cih, masih tak mengerti?!" Shura langsung melempar tubuh Henna ke arah tiang. Paling parahnya, kepalanya yang duluan menghantam tiang itu.

Henna kini terbaring lemas, tak menyangka dia akan dihajar seperti ini. Shura mendekati Henna dan menarik rambutnya dengan keras sampai kepalanya terangkat sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Peringatan terakhir.. Aku tak peduli entah kau ini penyusup menyamar sebagai Henna, atau kau memang Henna namun niatmu yang jahat. Yang aku tahu, kau pasti ancaman bagi Sanctuary. Katakan padaku apa rencanamu!" paksa Shura yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada rambut Henna.

Henna menggigit bibirnya sampai agak luka karena sakit pada rambutnya. "Aku.. Ini.. Henna.. dan Aku tak... akan pernah.. berkhianat.. pada Sanctuary!"

Emosi Henna langsung memuncak dan dengan gesit dia mengarahkan tumbukannya tepat ke pipi Shura. Shura langsung melepaskan jambakannya. Henna dengan cepat berteleportasi ke belakang Shura dan menendang punggung Shura.

"Apa alasanmu menyerangku? Aku tak pernah berbuat salah pada kalian!"

Keduanya saling adu tatap sampai akhirnya Shura kembali melancarkan Excalibur ke Henna. Dan bukannya segera menghindar dari jalan, tapi Henna masih tetap berdiam di tempat. Tanpa diduga, excalibur yang dilancarkan berhenti tepat didepan Henna. Sementara Henna membakar cosmonya dengan tenang tapi kuat.

"Sudah.. Cukup..!"

Dan kemudian jurus itu mengarah ke penggunanya sendiri. Shura sendiri langsung menepisnya, tapi yang tak disadarinya adalah jarak Henna dan dirinya sudah dekat. Dengan cepat, Henna pun melancarkan jurusnya.

"_Heaven Blaze..!"_

Cahaya kilat keluar dari telapak tangan gadis pirang itu dan segera menghantam Shura. Namun Henna sengaja meminimalkan cosmo serangan itu sehingga Shura hanya terdorong ke belakang.

"Cukup atas semua ini. Aku tak punya niat untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran ini." Ujar Henna sambil mengelap darah yang berbekas di sekitar bibirnya.

"Kalau Shura-san memang bimbang terhadapku, kita akan bicarakan nanti. Sekarang aku sibuk."

"Aku tak ingin menunda." Desis Shura. "Begitu mengetahui sebuah ancaman, normal untuk saint agar langsung bertindak."

"Aku tahu itu dan mengerti itu. Namun aku menekankan bahwa aku ini bukanlah ancaman." Henna menatap Shura. Tajam.

"Apa bukti konkret yang bisa kau nyatakan padaku?" tanya Shura.

"Dan apa bukti konkret yang bisa kau tumpahkan padaku sehingga menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat?" Henna membalas pertanyaan itu.

"Zeus yang mengatakannya."

Jawaban Shura membuat Henna terpaku terkejut. "Z-Zeus... Dewa petir, penguasa Olympus?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Ya. Dia yang berkata bahwa kau sebenarnya bukanlah saint yang selama ini kami pikirkan. Dan itu hanya mengarah pada satu hal." Shura memicing ke Henna. "Ancaman terhadap Sanctuary."

"Silahkan simpulkan semuanya sesukamu! Tapi aku ini bukanlah ancaman. Aku berani mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi dewi kebijaksanaan beserta tanah suci dan pejuang-pejuang lainnya. tak terkecuali bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi."

"Apakah itu sumpah atau hanya omongan kosong?"

"Tentu aku berkata yang benar. Aku tak punya niat sebagai antagonis disini."

Keduanya masih saling beradu tatapan dengan tajam, disertai cosmo yang mengalir dari mereka. Seakan mengatakan mereka akan saling menerjang.

"Terserah.." gumam Henna. "Pokoknya camkan ini di kepalamu, Shura-san.. **Aku Ini Bukan Pengkhianat**."

Begitu Henna mau melangkah keluar, Shura sudah berteleportasi tepat didepannya. Menghalangi jalan keluarnya.

"Apa kau kira aku hanya akan diam dan menatapmu melangkah keluar dari kuil Capricorn?" tanya Shura sambil memandang Henna dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Kau takkan melangkah dari sini hidup-hidup."

Shura langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke Henna, tapi Henna sempat mengelak dan lompat mundur agak jauh dari saint Capricorn itu.

Henna menatap iris pemuda yang didepannya. "Apakah harus cara ini selesai dengan tangan dan cosmo kita masing-masing?"

"Kalau hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu mengaku.." balas Shura dengan posisi ancang-ancang.

Henna menghela nafasnya. "Aissh.." desahnya pasrah.

Sejumlah cosmo berkumpul di tangan kiri Henna dan satu benda muncul dari cosmo itu. Sebuah topeng. Dengan pelan, dipakaikannya topeng itu ke wajahnya.

"Hanya satu pertarungan singkat." Sahut Henna. "Aku tak niat untuk membuat siapapun terluka."

"Itu menurut dirimu.." sahut Shura. "Tapi kalau aku... Hanya akan membunuhmu.."

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai antar mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu di kuil Scorpio, Mitsuki dan Sophie entah kenapa merasa gelisah. Perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menjalar ke tubuh mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"A-Ano.. Apa Henna-chan gak kelamaan?" tanya Sophie.

"Iya juga ya.." gumam Ringo. "Tadi dia bilang mau ke kuil Capricorn bukan?"

"Iya sih.. Tapi Shura-san ada perlu apa dengannya." Tanya Mitsuki agak heran.

Tahu-tahu tanpa disadari, kelima bronzies langsung muncul entah dari mana (?)

"Eh, Seiya-kun? Dari mana aja?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Tadi sih jalan-jalan sekitar Athens, lalu Sanctuary." Jawab Seiya.

"Oya, Shaka bilang Henna sama kalian ya?" tanya Shiryu.

Nitsuki mengangguk. "Tapi sih itu tadinya.. Dia pergi ke kuil Shura."

Hyoga mengangguk mengerti. "Ini nih, kasian si Ikki. Dari tadi di kuil Virgo, selalu sibuk celingak-celinguk nyariin si Henna." Sahut Hyoga, sambil agak menggoda plus mengejek.

Ikki sontak ber-blush ria. "I-Itukan normal! Ya ka-karena kita lewat kuil Shaka, ya sekalian mau tahu Henna dimana! Kan dia adiknya Shaka!"

Semuanya cekikikan sedikit melihat pembelaan Ikki. "Iya deh, iya.."

"Tapi apa gak lebih baik kita check dulu? Firasatku mengatakan kalau sebaiknya kita kunjungi kuil Capricorn." Sahut Sophie.

Semuanya diam berpikir sebentar. "Nng, bagaimana kalau kita tunggu 10 menit lagi? Kalau belum balik, baru kita periksa." Saran Teru.

"Ah, ide bagus!" ujar Reon.

Kembali ke kuil Capricorn, sepertinya Shura unggul dalam pertarungan ini. Dia hanya lecet di sekitar wajah dan lengannya. Sedangkan Henna yang tadinya sempat dipukuli sudah luka-luka.

"Kenapa kau memakainya?"

Henna memandang Shura heran. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Topeng itu. Kau jarang memakai topeng, bahkan di sekitar sanctuary, meski dilihat orang-orang, terkadang kau menolak memakai topeng. Kenapa kau malah memakainya sekarang?"

Henna lebih memilih untuk tak menjawab dan mengacungkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke arah Shura. Cosmo lain berkumpul dan senjata lain kini sudah dipegangnya. Sebuah tombak. Sepertinya kemahirannya dalam mengatur cosmo memang diperlukan dalam pertarungan ini.

"Aku sengaja memakai topeng."

Itulah jawaban yang keluar sebelum dia melesat dan mencoba untuk menyerang. Tapi tak ada guna karena konsentrasinya kurang tajam karena topeng itu.

Shura memang menyadari ini tapi dia tetap memilih diam dan mencoba mengelak serta membalas serangan dari Henna. _'Apa-apaan dia. Sengaja? Apa dia kira aku memang akan melepas kecurigaanku padanya. Sayang sekali Virgo.. Adik yang kau asuh ini terlalu naif. Menjijikkan.'_

Henna hilang fokus selama beberapa saat dan itu sudah cukup waktu bagi Shura yang menendang tepat ke dada gadis itu. Henna terdiam sebentar, mencoba bernafas dengan normal meski paru-parunya sudah mengalami sakit yang berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau tak memakai Cloth mu?" tanya Shura.

"Aku tak ingin memakainya. Tidak ketika aku harus melawan temanku sendiri." Jawab Henna, menatap Shura.

"Kau memakai topengmu hanya agar memperlambat dirimu sendiri. Keadaanmu saat ini sudah cukup terluka tapi dari tadi kau tak seperti melawanku. Kau seakan menganggap ini sparing normal." Sahut Shura. "Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menjadi naif."

"Aku memang seperti itu, maka itu bukan urusanmu!" seru Henna. "Shura-san, kau sama sekali tak berhak untuk mengguruiku. Maka dari itu, kuharapkan kau tutup mulutmu."

Shura terdiam menatap gadis itu. Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara mereka.

"Aku anggap ini sudah selesai. Aku tak ingin membuang tenagaku lebih banyak." Sahut Henna yang kini melepas topengnya dan menghilangkan senjata cosmonya.

Dengan pelan, dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan keluar agak terpincang. Betis kanannya terasa perih karena kemungkinan retak akibat perlawanan tadi.

Shura tak beranjak dari tempat semulanya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Belum berakhir.."

Henna membalikkan kepalanya karena sempat mendengar gumaman kecil itu. Tapi apa yang didapatkannya, lain dari yang dipikirkannya.

"Sh..ura...-san..."

Shura, dengan tangannya yang setajam Excalibur menghantam ke arah dada Henna. Tapi menghantam, tak hanya itu saja yang dilakukannya. Tangan kanan Shura kini MENEMBUS dada Henna.

Henna sempat membatukkan darah dari mulutnya. Seluruh tubuhnya kini seakan sudah kebas dan tak bisa bergerak. Dia sudah mau jatuh, tapi tangan Shura yang masih berada di dadanya menahan tubuhnya tetap berdiri. Dengan kuat dan kasar, dia menarik tangannya dari tubuh Henna.

"Aakhh!" serunya sesaat dengan darah yang kembali keluar dari mulutnya serta lubang yang terbentuk di dadanya.

"_Na..ze..__."_ tanyanya dengan volume yang teramat lirih, kemudian diiringi dengan dia yang langsung jatuh ke lantai.

Disekitarnya langsung dibanjiri oleh darah yang masih belum berhenti mengalir. Tapi Shura berjalan perlahan, menginjak genangan cairan kental itu. Dia berhenti didekat Henna. Tanpa ragu menghias wajah dan gerakannya, dia menginjak luka yang diukirnya di dada Henna.

Sakit luar biasa kini sudah dialami gadis pirang itu. Tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak, maupun berbicara. Bernafas pun dia hampir tak bisa.

"Matilah dengan perlahan.. Siapapun kau, seharusnya kau menjadi pembela kebenaran saja. bukannya sebagai penyusup sekaligus pengancam Sanctuary."

Shura berjalan menjauhi tubuh yang berbaring dan bermandikan warna merah pekat di kuilnya.

'_Minna.. Aku.. Mungkin memang sudah mati..'_

Itulah isi pikirannya sebelum kegelapan mencakup pandangan dan pikirannya. Kesadarannya kini meninggalkan pikirannya, dan hanya hitungan menit... Sebelum jiwanya meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Ikki yang tengah bersama yang lain kini sudah berada di kuil Sagitarius. Yang lainnya juga berbincang sebentar bersama penjaga kuil itu. Sekilas mereka bisa merasakan cosmo Henna memudar dengan drastis.

"Cosmo ini..!" seru Sophie.

Ikki tak mengatakan apapun dan langsung melesat ke kuil Capricorn. _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disana?!'_ batinnya panik.

Sementara itu, jantung Henna yang berdetak dengan lemahnya mulai bereaksi. Diiringi tiap detak yang makin lemah dan pelan tiap detiknya..

Jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak, nafasnya berganti serta kulitnya yang memucat menandakan satu hal..

Kematian.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah tempat yang terang, kelopak bunga berterbangan disekitarnya. Dia bangkit dan terduduk diantara bunga-bunga itu. Sesaat dia mencoba untuk mengatur pandangannya yang masih agak kabur.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara seorang pemuda membuat gadis pirang keemasan itu melihat ke sumber suara. Didepannya ada seorang pemuda bersurai perak dan beriris merah darah, sedang duduk dan merangkai mahkota bunga.

"Siapa dirimu..?" gumam gadis itu agak pelan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya dan memakaikan mahkota bunga tadi ke kepala gadis ini.

"Tempat ini? Indah bukan. Menurutmu..."

Pemuda itu belum melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menatap kedepan.

"Menurutmu ini cukup indah?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Memang indah.." jawabnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena ini tempat kubangun khusus untukmu."

"Untukku?"

"Ini Surga."

Gadis itu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi yang teramat terkejut.

"Dalam kata lain..." Sahut pemuda itu.

.

.

.

_Aku sudah meninggal, bukan?_

TBC..

* * *

Ketrin: Ah, minna! Henna kita langsung aku larikan entah kemana sebelum dia baca akhir chap ini. Penggantinya Ocku dari fandom lain aja ya.

Ciara: Ya, saya Ciara Phantomhive, asal Kuroshitsuji.

Sarah: Salam, saya Sarah Michaelis. _Just one of hell of a Maid._

Ketrin: kasian duo ini belum debut dimanapun, jadi di fandom SS pun jadi.

Ciara: terserah saja. Sarah, bawakan tehku.

Sarah:_ Yes, my lady._ #pergi ambil teh.

Ketrin: Apa gak kasian tuh maid? Masa balik ke mansion demi teh?

Ciara: dia itu iblis jadi easy aja kan?

Ketrin: Tapi kan..

Sarah: _My lady_, saya kembali. Saya membawa _Darjleeng tea_ serta _Summer tart with ice cream._

Ciara: Hnn.. #makan snack

Ketrin: O-Oi.. #sweatdrop.

* * *

#AmuletWin777

Henna: Di-Dibilangin Doopleganger sama Wina-san...

Ciara: Tapi kalo kamu beneran doopleganger, pasti yang lain uda pada mati semua.

Henna: lho? Kok bisa?

Ciara: Siapapun yang bertemu doppleganger akan mati..

Wina, Mitsuki, Teru: Eerrghh.. #sweatdrop.

Ketrin: Bukan lho, Ci. Kamu salah tauk!

Sarah: _Ojou-sama_, yang benar itu adalah 'kalau bertemu dengan dopplegangermu sendiri, kau akan mati.'_._ Bukan asal doppleganger kok.

Ciara: Ah, begitu..

#ScorpioNoKuga

Ketrin: Hahaha! Gomenasai, lupa kalau keduanya anaknya Thanatos. Anggap aja deh keterkejutan biasa.. yah begitulah.

Ciara: makanya jangan asal ngetik kenapa?

Ketrin: yah namanya aku juga ngebut ngetik! Uda ngebut, publish lama! Tugas tauk!

Sarah: Saya bisa menawarkan jasa anda. Itu jikalau ada perintah dari _ojou-sama_ serta kalau anda minta mengikat kontrak..

Ketrin: GAK PERLU! Dan haha, Henna nya memang seperti ini.. Cuman nanti kalian tahu kok ^^

#TsukiRin Matsushima29

Ketrin: Eeh? Ternyata Natsuki-san bukan milik Nisa-san? Go-Gomenasai!

Ciara: yah setidaknya rada diperbaiki di fic ini. Bukankah begitu, Sarah?

Sarah:_ Yes, my lady._

Henna: Oya, maksud Ringo-san itu ratu setan.. siapa yah?

All: #gubrak!

Ciara: itu si –Psst psst-

Henna: Ah, maaf kalau aku nanya!

Ketrin: Eh, kalian dua sama dong. Sama-sama takut om pocong, bukanya tante kunti.

Sarah: Are..? Ketrin bukannya takut keduanya?

Ketrin: Nggak kok.. cuman takut sama SEMUANYA..

All: #doubleGubrakz

* * *

Ketrin: Minna, tetap lanjut baca ya! Gomen kalau saya lama post. Saya anak SMA katolik jadi maklum aja waktu terbatas.

Henna: tapi tetap nantikan ya!

Ciara: Omong-omong, aku mau tanya. Henna kan seharusnya gak disini..

Henna: aku kan mau baca endingnya. Aku baca dulu ya

Ciara: Sarah, bawa dia pergi.

Sarah: _yes, my lady. _ #bawa Henna pergi

Henna: OOII!


	6. Satu tubuh Dua jiwa

**Truth? This is it!**

Sori kalau tertunda agak lama! Soalnya Ketrin sibuk banget sih. Hampir gak ada waktu luang T_T

Henna: Okay. Skip the talking and let's enjoy the fic ^^

Ketrin: Sejak kapan kedemenan pakai inggris?

Henna: Since you make me do this. You're the one who make the story, not me.

Ketrin: #sweatdrop

.

.

.

Derap-derap langkah menyertai para pemuda-pemudi yang berlari secepat mungkin menuju kuil Capricorn. Apalagi ketika cosmo dari orang yang mereka kenal sudah sepenuhnya pudar, mereka makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Apalagi Ikki yang sudah benar-benar panik tak karuan. Saat mereka melewati kuil Sagitarius, Aiolos berniat menyapa sekaligus menanyakan ada apa dengan mereka yang berlari-lari. Tapi mereka malah tak menggubris Aiolos dan melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Melihat raut wajah mereka, Aiolos sudah curiga sendiri kemudian ikut berlari bersama mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di kuil Capricorn. Merek tak melihat siapapun didalam, tetapi Ikki tetap mencoba mencari-cari dimana mereka.

"Hey, ada apa sih?" Tanya Aiolos. "Dan kenapa sekilas aku merasakan ada cosmo seseorang mulai pudar drastis?"

"Itu cosmo Henna-chan." Sahut Mitsuki. "Tadi dia bilang mau ke kuil ini.."

"Tapi.. Dimana dia?" tanya Hyoga.

Ikki makin masuk kedalam kuil. Lama kelamaan dia mulai mencium bau anyir. Perasaan yang SANGAT buruk kini menghantuinya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat sosok yang tergeletak di lantai itu, Ikki hanya bisa terbelalak dan mematung didepan tubuh itu.

Tubuh Henna sudah tak bergerak lagi, bahkan nafasnya tak terlihat. Rambutnya yang pirang itu bercampur warna dengan merah darah. Ikki masih tak bisa berhenti melotot padanya.

"H..Henna..."

Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati gadis pirang itu. Kemudian dia berlutut didepannya meski kaki dan lututnya sudah menginjak darah Henna yang mengalir keluar sampai habis. Ikki menyentuh pelan wajah pacarnya, tapi yang dirasakan bukan hangat seperti biasanya. kulitnya terasa beku.

Perlahan Ikki menggendongnya dan memeluknya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ikki kini juga terkena bekas cairan merah itu disekitar tangan, tubuh dan wajahnya karena memeluk Henna. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari matanya dan bergabung dengan bekas darah di wajahnya.

"_Doushite?_ Apakah kematian Esmeralda tak cukup? Apakah kau juga harus direngut dari aku.." lirih Ikki dengan bibir yang agak bergetar.

Dekapannya pada Henna makin erat. Tapi itu tak mengubah fakta kalau dia memeluk gadis yang kini tak bernyawa sama sekali.

Sementara itu, karena Seiya dkk curiga mengapa Ikki tak keluar-keluar dari tadi akhirnya mereka langsung masuk dan memeriksa. Setelah berjalan, mereka langsung menemukan kedua pasangan itu. Ekspresi mereka berubah total.

"B..Bohong.. Ini bohongan..." Mitsuki tak dapat menahan air matanya. "H..Henna-chan.. Bangun.." lirihnya.

"Henna-chan... Ini.. Gak lucu..." Sophie sepertinya juga tak bisa menerima fakta.

Keduanya berjalan mendekati Henna. Keduanya juga mengguncang pelan lengan Henna. Tapi tetap saja gadis yang didekap Ikki itu tetap tak bergerak.

"Henna! Kau dengar kami kan?! Kau pasti bohong!"

"Astaga! Henna-chan! Katakan satu kata saja! kumohon!"

Tetap. Respon tak terlihat. Sophie menutup mulutnya, bersamaan dengan Mitsuki. Bola mata mereka mengecil, kesedihan dan kekagetan mereka tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Baru tadi pagi kita bercanda ria di café... Kenapa sekarang?" lirih Ringo, menangis.

Nitsuki, Reon dan Larrisa tetap diam mematung namun air mata mereka juga meluap dan menelusuri pipi mereka.

"Henna-chan.. Bangun..."

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Mitsuki, dia merasa seperti pemandangan didepannya benar-benar tak nyata. Rasanya hanya permainan usil yang sering dilakukan Henna. Teru dengan berat hati langsung menahan adiknya dan memeluk Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki.. Henna.. sudah..." Teru tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya dan ikut hanyut dalam tangisannya.

"H-Henna..-chan.." Sophie juga sama seperti Mitsuki dan dia langsung didekap Shun.

"Sophie.. Maaf.. Tapi Henna takkan bisa merespon lagi.." ujar Shun dengan berat hati.

"_L-Lie! LIE!_ KALIAN TAK BISA LIHAT KALAU DIA MASIH HIDUP! HENNA-CHAN JAWAB KAMI!" jerit Sophie.

"Sophie.." lirih Shun. "Tolonglah.. Pemandangan didepanmu tak berbohong.."

Sophie dan Mitsuki langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan yang lain kewalahan menahan keduanya. Ikki sedari tadi tetap diam dan membiarkan air matanya tetap mengalir diiringi isakan pelan.

"Oh? Kalian sudah menemukan mayatnya?"

Suara Shura membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. Tangan kanan Shura masih memiliki bekas darah Henna. Hal itu sontak mengundang emosi yang lainnya.

"Shura?! Kau yang melakukan ini?!" tanya Aiolos tak percaya, disambut tatapan datar Shura yang seakan mengatakan 'Ya'.

"Dasar... BEDEBAH SIALAN!" Bentak Hyoga.

Shura merespon bentakan itu dengan wajah datar. "Kalian terlalu naif sampai tak sadar. Yang kalian tangisi saat ini tak lebih dari seorang pengkhianat."

Semuanya menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Pengkhianat? Apa-apaan?" desis Seiya. "Apa kau sudah gila, Shura?!"

"Zeus mengunjungi Pope tadi. Kudengar jelas Zeus mengatakan kalau Henna yang bersama kita saat ini bukanlah gadis yang seperti kita pikirkan." Ujar Shura dengan nada dingin. "Jelas bukan? Dewa itu tak mungkin bohong."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Zeus?!" tanya Hyoga tak percaya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR PERCAYA PERKATAAN DEWA SIALAN ITU?!" jerit Sophie.

Shura tetap memasang wajah datar. "Aku tak terlalu tahu arti dibaliknya tapi yang kutahu kalau gadis itu mungkin punya sesuatu yang bisa mengancam Athena. Aku tentu harus bertindak."

Ikki mendengar jelas perkataan Shura. Tapi dia tak bergeming dari posisinya sambil mendekap Henna. Kepala Ikki tertunduk dengan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan diletakkan Henna kembali kemudian dia langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Aku.. Akan membunuhmu.. Sialan.." desisnya sambil menatap Shura tajam.

Shura tersenyum sinis kearah sang Phoenix. "Mau mencobanya?" tantang Shura.

Ikki langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka dalam sedetik, kemudian muncul dibelakang Shura. Shura menyadari hal ini dengan cepat dan langsung menepis tinju Ikki. Ikki belum menyerah dan masih mencoba melancarkan serangan serta jurusnya. Tapi tetap saja masih seimbang dengan Shura.

Shura langsung menemukan titik terbuka dan langsung melancarkan pukulan. Ikki dengan suksesnya terbanting ke dinding kuil.

"Nii-san!" jerit Shun. "Shura! Cukup!"

Shura menatap yang lainnya dengan dingin. "Itu saja kemampuan kalian? Terlalu rendahan.."

"Shura! Cukup! Kau sudah kelewatan!" Shiryu mencoba menahan _Rozan Sho Ryu Ha_ miliknya.

"Sudahi pertarungan ini dan jelaskan maksudmu, Shura!" seru Ringo.

Baru saja Shura mau membuka mulutnya, tiba-tiba Ikki sudah didepannya dan langsung meninju saint Capricorn itu sampai ikut terbanting.

Ikki langsung menarik kerah pemuda itu. "Kau benar-benar sudah membuat keputusan yang salah.." desis Ikki. "Mata dibalas mata. Kau melukainya dengan tangan kananmu, maka aku akan mengakhirimu dengan tangan kananku."

Tangan kanan Ikki diselimuti oleh cosmonya yang penuh dengan kemarahan. Baru saja Ikki mau menanamkan tangannya, ketika seseorang muncul tiba-tiba diantara mereka.

Seorang bocah perempuan berambut hitam pendek, menahan tangan Ikki yang masih diselimuti cosmo. Ikki dan yang lain agak terkejut. Dengan cosmo seperti itu, harusnya tangan bocah itu terluka. Tapi bocah itu bahkan tak memasang raut kesakitan dan sebagainya.

"Mohon hentikan. Meskipun dia sudah tiada, Henna-sama takkan senang kalau melihat kalian beradu cosmo agresif seperti ini." Akhirnya bocah itu bersuara.

"T-Tunggu! Kau.. Barusan memanggil Henna dengan panggilan'-sama'?" tanya Shiryu heran.

"Akan saya jelaskan."

Kali ini seorang pemuda bersurai perak dan iris hitam mengeluarkan suaranya tepat dibelakang yang lainnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, tolong redakan cosmo anda serta letakkan pria itu." Pinta pemuda misterius itu dengan sopan tapi tegas.

Ikki awalnya merasa tak senang diperintah, tapi karena diminta oleh Shun akhirnya dia melepaskan Shura.

"Sebelum itu, izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri kami. Nama saya Niel. Gadis kecil yang bersama saya ini adalah Aoi. Kami pelayan pribadi Henna-sama sewaktu dia masih di Pure Island." Jelas Niel.

Semuanya memandang agak heran. "Untuk apa pelayan Henna kemari?" tanya Larissa heran.

"Kami merasakan cosmo Henna-sama sepenuhnya menghilang. Tapi.. Kami sudah terlambat." Aoi menatap miris ke arah gadis yang berbaring di lantai. "Saya juga kesal, tapi.. Henna-sama takkan senang kalau kami membunuh salah satu temannya."

"M-Membunuh?" gumam Seiya heran.

"Aoi." Panggil Niel. "Kalau perlu, kamu tunggu saja diluar. Tak perlu memaksakan diri. Apalagi kamu itu susah kalau sudah terlanjur." Tawar Niel.

"Tak perlu, Niel. Aku masih bisa tahan emosi." Ujar Aoi datar. "Jelaskan saja alasan kedatangan kita pada mereka."

Niel mengangguk. "Henna-sama memang sudah tak bernyawa saat ini. Tapi tubuhnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya."

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Nitsuki.

Niel tak menjawab Nitsuki dan berjalan ke arah tubuh Henna. Tanpa ada rasa ragu, Niel membuka kancing baju Henna dan itu tentu membuat Ikki merasa tersinggung.

"Tenang, saya tak macam-macam. Saya hanya ingin kalian melihat ini."

Niel menunjuk simbol pentagram dan salib terbalik yang terukir di atas dada kiri Henna. Yang lain menatapnya agak heran.

"Simbol setan ini adalah segel jiwa." Gumam Aoi.

"Segel?" gumam Mitsuki.

"Tapi kenapa ada simbol setan di tubuh Henna." Tanya Aiolos.

"Tapi Henna sendiri titisan malaikat suci bukan?" tanya Reon heran.

Aoi mengangguk. "Tapi apakah kalian tahu apa yang dibalik sisi ganda Henna-sama?"

Semuanya langsung termakan suasana hening. Mereka tahu betul kalau Henna punya sisi ganda. Hanya saja mereka tak menyangka kalau akan ada alasan dibalik itu.

Aoi menghela nafas pelan. "Satu tubuh, dua jiwa."

"Satu tubuh, dua jiwa?" gumam Sophie.

"Jadi.. Itu artinya.." gumam Ringo.

"Begitu malaikat Gabriel akan diturunkan kedunia bersama seorang bayi kecil, saudaranya mencoba menggagalkan reikarnasi itu." Sahut Aoi. "Tapi rencana itu tak sepenuhnya gagal. Beberapa kepingan jiwa saudaranya berhasil ikut dilahirkan."

"Saudara? Tunggu dulu? Saudara siapa?" tanya Seiya.

"Saudara yang sudah menghasut setengah dari malaikat Surga dan menyebabkan perang antara mereka dengan bala tentara suci." Sahut Niel.

Yang lainnya masih memasang raut tak mengerti, tapi kecuali untuk Hyoga yang tampaknya tahu siapa 'saudara' yang dibicarakan.

"Hmm? Tampaknya ada seorang kristen disini." Ujar Niel sambil memandang Hyoga.

"Anda tahu siapa dia kan?" tanya Aoi sambil menoleh pada Hyoga.

Hyoga menelan ludahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. "K-Kalau begitu, itu siapa?!" tanya Seiya tak sabaran.

"Malaikat kegelapan yang pernah kita kalahkan." Ujar Hyoga pelan. Seiya dan lain langsung mengerti siapa sosok yang dimaksudkan.

"Jadi maksud kalian.. Henna itu.." Ikki tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Niel mengangguk. "Dibalik Archangel suci yang bersemayam dalam dirinya, ada malaikat lain yang mencoba mengambil alih tubuh Henna-sama. Lucifer, si pembawa kegelapan."

Yang lain menatap Niel tak percaya. Apakah mungkin Henna memang memiliki jiwa pembawa kegelapan itu.

"Tapi kalau jiwa Henna-sama saat ini tak berada dalam tubuhnya, ada kemungkinan Lucifer akan bangkit." Ujar Aoi.

"Tapi kami bisa mengalahkannya! bahkan hanya dengan kami berlima, dia kalah! apalagi kini semua saint sudah dibangkitkan!" seru Seiya.

"Ya pantas saja bisa kalian kalahkan." Aoi mendengus geli sekaligus sinis. "Malaikat yang kalian lawan itu adalah malaikat yang hanya memiliki setengah dari jiwanya. setengah jiwa berarti setengah kekuatan."

Para bronzies terbelalak mendengar itu. Darah mereka tumpah cukup banyak saat itu, dan itu hanya setengah kekuatan dari Lucifer.

"Kali ini, dia kemungkinan kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. kalau kalian melawannya meski ditambah para strata emas, setidaknya lebih dari setengah akan menghampiri kematian." ujar Niel datar tapi yakin.

"Kalau begitu.. bagaimana kita akan menghentikannya?" tanya Mitsuki agak panik.

"Satu-satunya cara.. Adalah mengembalikan jiwa Henna-sama." Balas Niel. "Pertarungan ini akan impas jikalau malaikat melawan malaikat. Meskipun ada ikut campur dari dewi, itu takkan mengubah kenyataan bahwa 50% kemungkinan setengah dari kalian akan tewas kalau nekat."

Semuanya langsung mendesah bingung. Bagaimana caranya mengembalikan jiwa Henna. Bahkan ketika jiwa para gold saint dibangkitkan, itu perlu campur tangan dewa. Belum tentu apa Henna bisa kembali atau tidak.

"S-Sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain.. Kita hanya bisa menunggu kedatangan Lucifer dan bertarung dengannya." lirih Shiryu.

.

.

"Kalian tak mengerti ya?" tanya Aoi tiba-tiba. Bocah itu sukses mendapat perhatian oleh semuanya.

"Kalau Henna-sama benar-benar meninggal, Lucifer akan langsung bangkit di detik itu juga. Tapi segel itu masih tetap berada di dan tak berubah." Ujar Niel.

"Jadi maksudmu.. Henna belum sepenuhnya meninggal?" tanya Nitsuki agak antusias.

.

.

_Sementara itu.._

Gadis pirang itu menatap miris kepada pemuda beriris merah darah didepannya. "Aku.. Meninggal.." lirihnya. "Apa itu berarti aku tak bisa kembali lagi?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Hmm.. Jawabnya adalah ya dan tidak." Jawab pemuda itu. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Henna?"

Henna menatap pemuda itu agak terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. "_Sumimasen.._ Saya hampir lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Arthur Keehling."

"Arthur Keehling? Apakah anda penghuni surga ini?" tanya Henna.

Arthur tak langsung menjawab, tapi kembali terkekeh pelan. "Penghuni? Malahan aku yang menciptakan taman ini." Henna menatap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi kagum. Arthur juga merasa puas melihat Henna yang kagum akan hasil kreasinya.

"Cukup indah untuk menyaingi taman pertama." Sahut Arthur bangga.

Henna terdiam. "Taman pertama? Mungkinkah maksud anda itu Taman Eden?" tanya Henna.

Arthur mengangguk. "Lihatlah. Bunga-bunga indah membentang, makhluk hidup hidup harmonis di taman ini, banyak pohon dengan buah dan untuk bagian yang terbaiknya.. Tak ada buah terlarang. Sehingga taman ini sempur-"

"Kau salah.."

Henna menatap Arthur yang agak terdiam mendengar selaan Henna. "Ya, mungkin Taman Eden adalah tempat pertama kalinya dosa terukir di dunia. Tapi menurutku itulah taman yang jauh lebih indah dari taman ini." Ujar Henna sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, itu benar kalau warna cerah memang indah. Namun apa indahnya warna-warna itu jikalau tak ada warna hitam dan warna gelap lain yang melengkapi warna-warna itu?" sahut Henna.

Arthur terdiam lalu tersenyum. "Menarik.. Aku suka pemikiranmu.." gumamnya.

"Omong-omong, aku masih tak tahu darimana kau tahu namaku." Ujar Henna.

"Yah, bisa dibilang.. Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas masa lalumu."

Henna menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Masa laluku?" tanyanya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ah! maafkan aku." Arthur langsung beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku memang memperkenalkan diriku, namun aku hanya memperkenalkan nama dari wadah ini."

"Wadah?" gumam Henna. "Jadi.. Kau ini?!"

"Kamu tentu mengenalku bukan? Penguasa petir, pemimpin Olympus, Ayah dari Athena, Artemis, Apollo.."

"KAU ZEUS!"

Arthur tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Tadi sebelum Shura-san membunuhku, dia menuduhku kalau aku ini pengkhianat. Dia juga berkata kalau informasi didapatnya dari kau. Jelaskan ini Zeus!" seru Henna.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Arthur melambaikan tangannya di udara, dan kemudian didepan mereka berdua terbentuklah portal. "Ayo, kau ingin melihat kenyataannya bukan?" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Henna merasa ragu, namun akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan itu. Perlahan dia dan Arthur melangkah kedalam portal itu. Kedua orang itu langsung lenyap bersamaan dengan tertutupnya portal itu.

.

.

TBC

Ketrin: Jeeleek! #pundung

Shiden: *sweatdrop* Ah, Minna! Saat ini, Henna masih gak dibolehkan lihat fic ini. Bisa pundung dianya. Jadi saya yang gantiin dia! salam! saya OC Naruto Ketrin, Uchiha Shiden!

Ketrin: #pundung

Shiden: Err.. Karena Ketrin pundung, panggil OC lain deh buat gantiin dia deh.

Gina: K-Konichiwa! Son Gina desu! OC fandom Dragon Ball!

Shiden: Nah, balas review yuk!

* * *

**#Matsushima Maiko**

**Ketrin: #masih_pundung**

**Shiden: A-Aduuh, udahin dong pundungnya! **

**Gina: Shura-san, semangat hadapin Nitsuki-san ya.**

**Shiden: Mengingat dia itu ganas. Hahahaha.**

**Gina: Huss, tak sopan tau!**

**Shiden: Wkwkwk, gomen!**

* * *

**#TsukiRin Matsushima29**

**Shiden: Yah, seperti yang kami bilang tadi...**

**Gina: Ganbatte, Shura-san #senyum**

**Shura: ITU GAK MEMBANTU SAMA SEKALII!**

**Shiden: Yah, siapa suruh melukai Henna? **

**Gina: Malahan aku dari tadi nahan amukan lho. *berubah menjadi Super Saiyan 2***

**Shiden: Aku juga. *Sharingan dan Byakugan mode on***

**Shura: **_**'T-Tolong..!'**_

* * *

**#Gianti-Faith**

**Shiden: Wah! Sophie-san mau beraksi!**

**Gina: Mau ikutan gak, Shiden-san?**

**Shiden: Mau banget malahan! *ngeluarin Shuriken raksasa***

**Gina: Hehe! Incar mananya duluan?**

**Shiden: Kita bantuin Sophie-san matahin tangan sama kakinya aja!**

**Gina: Okay, sip!**

**Goku (?): Astaga, Gina.. Masa kamu jadi sadis sih?**

**Gina: Lho? Papa ngapain kemari? #sweatdrop**

* * *

**#AmuletWin777**

**Gina: Ah, salam kenal Carrie-san! Kalau gini aku manggil Ciara lagi deh. CIARAA!**

**Ciara: Berisik Gina! Sarah, kamu juga kemari! Bawakan juga snackku!**

**Sarah: **_**Yes, my Lady.**_

**Shiden: W-Waduh *sweatdrop* Pada heboh semua ya? **

**Gina: Siapa juga gak heboh? Henna masa sampai segituannya juga?**

**Shiden: Iya juga.**

**Ciara: Itu saja kenapa ditangisi? #dingin**

**Gina,Shiden: D-Dasar sadis. (=_=)""**

**Sarah: **_**'Khukhukhu.. Menarik sekali manusia-manusia ini..'**_

* * *

Shiden: Minna! Sekian dulu dari kami!

Gina: Harap nantikan ya chap selanjutnya!

Aphrodite: Dadaah! *wink*

Shiden,Gina *sweatdrop*: A-Anda siapa ya?

Mind to Review? :D


	7. Aku dan Masa Lalu

**Truth? This is it.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya ada waktu nyelesain fic ini~

Henna: Well, like ussuall..

Ketrin,Henna: Minna! Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

Henna dan Zeus masuk ke portal itu. Beberapa detik setelah masuk ke portal itu, Henna masih melihat gelap. Gelap untuk sesaat... sampai akhirnya dia bisa sadar kalau dia di tengah hutan.

"Hutan? Zeus, ini dima.." Henna tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan celingak-celinguk disekitarnya. Zeus sudah menghilang dari sisinya.

Gadis pirang itu sudah ingin sekali mencak-mencak sendiri, tapi niat mulia (?) itu ditahannya ketika ia mendengar tangisan bayi. Henna agak merasa jangal mendengar tangisan bayi di tengah hutan. Jadi akhirnya dia melangkah menuju sumber suara.

Kaki dan telinganya menuntun dirinya sampai ke sebuah pondok kecil. Rasa penasaran makin menggerogotinya dan akhirnya dia mencoba mengintip ke dalam. Henna baru saja ingin menyandarkan tangannya di pondok itu, tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika tangannya menembus pondok itu begitu saja.

Henna perlahan melangkah masuk ke pondok itu. Tanpa harus membuka pintu, dirinya sudah langsung menembus pintu dan akhirnya dia masuk. Henna melihat seorang bayi kecil tidur disamping ibunya yang tampaknya sudah kelelahan.

Dilihatnya ada seorang wanita lain yang sedang membersihkan dan membereskan beberapa benda.

"Barusan melahirkan ya?" gumam Henna. Melihat ibu itu membelai anaknya dengan lembut, Henna penasaran sendiri rupa bayi itu seperti apa.

Bayi mungil dengan wajah yang imut, bibir peach, rambutnya yang pirang dan masih tipis, simbol pentagram dan salib terbalik di dada kirinya... Eh tunggu dulu? Simbol setan?

Henna mengucek matanya berulang kali untuk memastikan tak salah lihat. Tapi meski pakai kain lap sekalipun (?), simbol itu tak berpindah dari posisi awalnya.

"T-Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau ini..." Henna tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sudah disela oleh perkataan ibunya.

"Dia mirip sekali dengannya.." ujar ibu itu sambil tersenyum haru.

Wanita yang bersamanya tersenyum senang. "Yah.. Selain gender dan simbol entah apalah itu, mereka seperti pinang dibelah dua. Aku harap dia bisa tahu kabar ini meski dia tengah di Sanctuary."

Henna makin heran. "Hei! Maksud kalian, siapa yang mirip dengan bayi ini?!" tanya Henna agak kuat.

Tapi kedua wanita itu bahkan tak menoleh ke arah Henna. Bahkan ketika Henna mencoba menepuk pundak sang ibu, tangannya masih menembus benda yang disentuhnya.

"Tentu kau tak bisa menyentuh mereka, konyol. Mereka juga tak sadar kau disitu."

Suara familiar itu membuat Henna berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat Zeus duduk santai di sebuah kursi kayu. Henna langsung membuat tatapan yang memintanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Memangnya menurutmu kita ini dimana? Ya di masa lalu kamu dong." Ujar Zeus dengan nada mengejek.

"Masa lalu..?" gumam Henna. "Masa laluku.."

Henna kembali menatap kedua wanita tadi yang kini saling berbincang.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana penampilan Shaka sekarang. Aku hanya melihatnya ketika dia masih bayi, sebelum dibawa pergi." Ucap sang ibu.

"Kudengar dari salah satu pelayan disana, Shaka sudah menduduki strata emas di Sanctuary. Berbanggalah. Mungkin saja gadis mungil ini akan menyusul kakaknya." Sahut wanita itu yang ini duduk disamping ibu itu.

Henna entah kenapa langsung mengukir senyum. Puas rasanya melihat kalau dia pernah didekap dengan hangat oleh ibunya. Tapi hanya perlu waktu sebentar sebelum kedua wanita itu melihat rumah mereka sudah dikepung oleh api.

Sang ibu langsung turun dari kasurnya. "Ayo kita lar-" tapi dia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena wanita yang bersamanya alias sahabatnya sudah berbaring dengan dua buah panah menancap di tubuhnya.

"TIDAAK! BANGUN! AYO BANGUN!" jeritnya sambil mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya. Bayi yang masih berada dipelukannya menangis kencang seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan ibunya.

Henna panik sendiri melihat adegan itu. Meskipun pondok itu dilahap api sepenuhnya, tapi dia tak merasakan panas sedikitpun. Namun bisa dilihat jelas kalau ibu-anak itu sudah mulai merasakan efek panasnya api itu.

"ZEUS! LAKUKAN SESUATU!" jerit Henna. "Aku tak bisa menyentuh mereka! Tapi kau pasti bisa kan?! Kau dewa disini!"

Zeus hanya menggeleng. "Menolong mereka sama dengan mengubah sejarah."

Henna hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan pikiran yang kacau. Apalagi ketika kesialan menimpa sang ibu. Sebuah kayu panas jatuh kebawahnya, tapi meski tubuhnya tertimpa namun bayi itu sempat disingkirkan dari arah jatuhnya kayu itu. Kini tinggal bayi itu seorang diri dengan Henna yang tak bisa melakukan apapun dan Zeus yang TAK MAU melakukan apapun.

Air mata Henna mulai mengucur deras. Rasanya dia akan pasrah saja, setidaknya sampai ada yang mendobrak masuk ke dalam pondok itu dan langsung mengambil bayi itu. Henna agak terkejut dan langsung keluar mengikuti orang itu. Seorang bocah pirang tapi sudah memakai gold cloth.

"Shaka-nii.." gumam Henna.

Shaka menatap adik bayinya yang masih menangis ketakutan. Mungkin ini memang aneh tapi Shaka menimang-nimang adik kecilnya sampai tenang dan tertidur kembali. Shaka kemudian berjalan pergi bersama bayi itu.

Beragam pertanyaan menghujani pikiran Henna sehingga dia mengikuti Shaka. Tak lupa Zeus juga berjalan dibelakang Henna. Lama kelamaan, Henna bisa melihat ada orang lain yang tampaknya menunggu Shaka.

"Bagaimana, kita bisa kembali?"

"Iya, Mu. Maafkan saya untuk merepotkanmu."

Henna menatap jelas-jelas bocah lain yang dihadapan Shaka. Rambut lavender dan dua titik di dahinya dan ditambah cloth Aries. Memang tak bisa dihindari kenyataan kalau itu memang Mu.

Mu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat bayi didekapan Shaka. "Tinggalkan dia disini, Shaka. Kyoko takkan terima orang asing masuk Sanctuary." Pinta Mu.

"Dia bukan orang asing. Kau tahu betul bayi ini adikku." Jelas Shaka.

Mu mengangguk pelan. "Tapi apakah penglihatanku yang salah atau bayi itu memang punya simbol setan di tubuhnya?" Mu menujuk simbol yang tercetak jelas di dada kiri bayi itu.

"Saya belum tahu tentang itu, tapi bayi ini bukanlah ancaman. Sekarang kita kembali saja sebelum yang lain mulai mencari kita."

Mu mendesah pelan. "Shaka, aku tahu betul kalau bayi itu tampaknya tak berdosa. Tapi dugaanku mengatakan kalau penduduk sekitar membunuh ibu dan membakar pondok tadi karena bayi itu."

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" Shaka menaikkan alisnya.

"Bayi itu takkan bertahan lama di Sanctuary. Saint emas lainnya tak kalah jeli dari kita, mereka pasti segera tahu tentang bayi itu. Saranku adalah tinggalkan dia entah dimana dan biarkan orang lain mengasuhnya."

"Permisi?" tanya Shaka dengan nada tersinggung. "Bayi ini bukanlah anak hewan yang bisa saja kutelantarkan dan menunggu sampai ada yang membawanya pergi. Aku tetap akan membawanya, Mu."

"Tapi Kyoko akan.."

"Sayang saya harus menolak kedatangan adikmu, Shaka."

Suara baritone menyela percakapan mereka berdua. Seorang pria dengan topeng dan jubah muncul dari bayangan-bayangan pohon.

"Sanctuary itu tanah suci Athena. Meski aku tak yakin dengan simbol itu, tapi ada kemungkinan bayi ini wadah setan atau sebagainya. Membawanya kesana sama seperti mengkhianati Athena." Jelas Pope. "Maaf Shaka, tapi aku melarang bayi itu masuk ke Sanctuary."

Shaka terdiam sambil menatap adiknya. Meski matanya tertutup, namun ekspresinya sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia tak rela sama sekali. Pope langsung mendekati Shaka dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Shaka perlahan menyerahkan adik bayinya ke sang Pope. Tapi samar-samar Henna melihat Shaka menyelipkan kertas kedalam kain pembungkus bayi itu. Namun Pope dan Mu tampaknya tak menyadari perbuatan Shaka.

"Aku akan mengurus bayi ini. Kalian berdua kembali ke Sanctuary sekarang juga."

Shaka dan Mu tak bisa berkutik dari perintah Pope sehingga mereka terpaksa kembali berteleportasi ke Sanctuary. Henna dan Zeus kini hanya menatap Grand Pope yang masih menggendong bayi itu.

Tapi diluar dugaan mereka, sang Pope tertawa sinis dan membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Wajah dari Gemini Saga tentunya tapi bukan dalam wujud aslinya melainkan wujud sisi jahatnya.

"Jadi kau Archangel yang diutus kali ini?" tanya Saga sinis. "Dikirim dalam bentuk bayi, diutus untuk turut melindungi Athena dan membantu menyelamatkan dunia."

Saga berjalan membawa bayi itu tapi Henna dan Zeus tetap mengikut dari belakang. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, mereka makin masuk ke dalam hutan. Merasa sudah cukup jauh kedalam hutan, Saga meletakkan bayi itu dibawah pohon besar.

"Nah, silahkan tunggu ajalmu disini. Tenang saja, dingin dan lapar bukanlah pembunuhmu. Tapi hewan buas disini akan mengurusmu dengan cepat, kau takkan merasa sakit." Saga menatap puas bayi itu dan kemudian memakai kembali topengnya dan berteleportasi kembali.

Henna menatap miris ke arah dirinya yang masih bayi itu. "Jadi.. Saga-san pernah mencoba membunuhku ya.." lirihnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu.. Ini tak sesuai cerita Miki-nee dan Mikio-nii. Aku harusnya bersama mereka yang masih berumur 8 tahun! kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Apa kau yakin ini masa laluku?!" tanya Henna mulai curiga.

"Tentu ini masa lalumu. Tapi apa kau yakin untuk berpegang teguh dengan ingatan kedua kakak tirimu? Apa kau yakin untuk berpegang teguh pada ingatanmu sendiri?"

Henna menatap Zeus agak tak santai. "Jadi maksudmu.. Ingatanku selama ini.. Ingatan siapa?"

"Memori itu? Itu hanya cerita yang kurangkai ulang dari kenyataannya. Ingatanmu dan yang lain hanyalah salah satu karyaku. Saat ini kau tengah berdiri di kenyataan."

Henna terdiam. "Memori palsu.." gumamnya. "T-Tapi untuk apa?!"

"Kau akan mengerti nanti.." Zeus mengulum cengiran di wajahnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau menunggu mereka bukan?"

Zeus menunjuk kearah sebuah cahaya yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Asal cahaya itu ternyata berasal dari lentera yang dibawa oleh sepasang suami istri.

Henna mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat pasangan itu. "Mirip dengan... Miki-nee dan Mikio-nii.." bisiknya terkejut.

Ketepatan ketika kedua pasangan itu mendekat, bayi yang ditinggalkan Shaka menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sepertinya udara malam mulai berpengaruh padanya. Otomatis keduanya mencari-cari sumber suara dan akhirnya menemukannya.

"Bayi siapa ini?" tanya wanita itu sambil memeluk bayi itu dengan erat.

"Keterlaluan sekali. Suhunya saja segini dingin malah teganya ditinggalkan bayi kecil ini." Si lelaki langsung mencak-mencak sendiri.

Wanita itu memandang bayi itu sejenak lalu menatap suaminya. "Asuka, kita bawa saja bayi mungil ini. Kasihan dia."

Pria yang dipanggil Asuka itu mengangguk setuju. "Mengingat ada sekawanan serigala liar di hutan ini."

Henna menatap ke arah mereka berdua yang mulai berjalan menjauh sambil membawa bayi itu tentunya. Perlahan disekitar Henna dan Zeus mulai menghilang. Kini mereka seakan berada di ruang hitam.

"Itu.. Pertama dan terakhir kalinya.. Aku melihat ibu kandungku.." lirih Henna sambil mengingat kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Yah, setidaknya ada pasangan lain yang mengambilnya. Ah, maksudku adalah mengambilmu."

Zeus melambaikan lagi tangannya ke udara dan seketika mereka berdua sudah berada di suatu ruangan yang bisa dibilang besar dan agak mewah.

"Asuka~ Dia imut sekali~"

Henna menoleh kebelakangnya. Kedua pasangan itu duduk sambil menimang-nimang bayi itu. Jantung Henna berdegup kencang. Rasa senang sekaligus sedih mengalir di pembuluhnya.

"Michika, menurutmu siapa namanya?" tanya Asuka.

Wanita yang dipanggil Michika itu mengukir senyum usil. "Hmm.. Namanya mirip dengan namaku dong. Michiyo. Cantik bukan?"

Asuka mengangguk setuju. "Hasegawa Michiyo kita kalau begitu~"

"Ah! Jangan Hasegawa dunk! Miki-chan dan Mikio-chan sudah ambil marga kamu. Michiyo ambil marga lamaku saja~ Inoue Michiyo~" ujar Michika usil.

Asuka langsung sweatdrop. "H-Hei, nggak kek gitu sistemnya tauk." Michika tertawa mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Oya, aku menemukan kertas ini terselip di kain pembungkus Michiyo." Asuka menyodorkan kertas ke Michika.

Henna memicing ke arah surat itu. _'Kertas itu.. bukannya tadi yang diselipkan Shaka-nii?' _batinnya.

* * *

_Untuk yang sudah merangkul adik kecilku_

_Kuucapkan terima kasih_

_Sayang sekali peraturan sudah merobek kami hingga terpisah_

_Tapi ada yang perlu kau ketahui dari dia_

_Meskipun manusia biasa tak boleh tahu tentang ini_

_Namun kalian punya hak untuk mengetahuinya_

* * *

Michika dan Asuka saling bertatapan heran. _'Apa maksudnya?'_ batin keduanya lalu membaca lagi surat itu.

* * *

_Dunia ini tak milik manusia biasa saja_

_Dibalik kalian_

_Kami para saint selalu bersiaga dimana ada masalah_

_Kami para saint membela kebenaran di dunia ini_

_Kami mengenakan cloth kebanggaan kami_

_Bayi yang kalian rangkul saat ini_

_Adik kecilku yang kalian rangkul saat ini_

_Kelak akan mengikuti jalannya sebagai saint_

* * *

"Saint..Hey, kurasa aku pernah mendengar cerita itu dari kakekku." Gumam Asuka.

"Kakekku dulu tinggal di Yunani. Katanya di suatu tempat bernama Sanctuary, disanalah Saint berada atas tuntunan dewi Athena."

"Dewi itu? Aku baru tahu.." gumam Michika sambil menatap bayi yang terlelap di gendongannya.

"Tapi itu hanya mitos. Aku juga baru tahu kalau hal itu nyata.." Asuka dan Michika kembali membaca surat itu.

* * *

_Setidaknya ketika dia remaja_

_Kirim dia kembali ke Sanctuary_

_Tanah suci yang terdapat di Yunani_

_Sebelum waktu itu datang_

_Latihlah dia_

_Ajarilah dia cara berperang_

_Ajari dia bertarung layaknya seorang Saint_

_Dewi kami menunggu pengabdiannya_

* * *

"Berperang?" Michika menaikkan alisnya. "Bayi seimut ini disuruh berkelahi? Buset, gak amat deh."

"Tapi Saint memang begitu sih." Ujar Asuka. "Untuk menghormati dewi mereka, para Saint tak diperbolehkan memakai senjata ketika bertarung melainkan harus memakai tangan kosong."

Michika menghela nafasnya. "Tapi tetap saja. Masa gadis kecil ini harus bertarung?"

"Sudahlah, kita percayai surat ini. Kalau itu memang jalannya, kita mau apa lagi?" tanya Asuka.

Michika mengangguk pelan dan itu membuat suaminya tersenyum. Ketika Asuka melihat surat itu lagi, penglihatannya menangkap kalimat lainnya dibawah surat itu.

* * *

_Karena hanya aku keluarga sedarah yang dimilikinya di dunia ini_

_Aku menamakan adik kecilku_

_Henna._

_Tertanda,_

_Virgo_

* * *

Asuka dan Michika kembali bertukar pandang. "Siapa itu virgo?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

* * *

**Ketrin: Argh! Buntuu!**

**Henna: Jelek~ Oya, aku sekarang boleh baca fic nya?**

**Ketrin: Pokoknya mulai sekarang kamu belum dibolehin baca fic ini sebelum selesai!**

**Henna: Kenapa?**

**Ketrin: Sesuatu~**

**Henna: Haizz.. Mau balas Review?**

**Ketrin: Gak mood~**

**Henna: Hah? karena?**

**Ketrin: Sesuatu~ #pundung**

**Henna: Dasar gila.. #sweatdrop**


End file.
